What would Happen
by keiranotenshi
Summary: Haruhi didn't get into Ouran like she'd hoped. School is starting soon and Haruhi Fujioka is a new scholarship student at St Lobelia's Academy for girls. Not only will Haruhi have to deal with the Zuka club, but, she has to deal with random meetings from different members of the host club as well. This will end up as HaruhixTakashi
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi held the envelope in her hand. This would tell her whether or not she would be the new scholarship student at Ouran Academy. Haruhi took a deep breath as she opened the envelope.

"Haruhi Fujioka, We at Ouran Academy regret to inform you that we will not be accepting you as the scholarship student. We thank you for applying and taking our test. Good luck to you in your future." Haruhi sighed and gasped when she saw tears land on the paper in her hands. She reached up and wiped her tears before crumpling up the paper and throwing it away. '_Stupid Ouran. Who needs those damn rich bastards anyway._' She thought angrily to herself. She walked up the stairs to her apartment and opened the door only to be pulled into a tight hug by her father.

"So, what did the letter say? Is my smart daughter a new student in Ouran or not?" Haruhi shook her head and Ryoji (Ranka) Fujioka looked completely dejected. He called the bakery and told them to change the writing on the cake from 'Congratulations Haruhi' to 'Better luck next time Sweetie.' Ranka came back to the living room only to see Haruhi in front of the memorial of Kotoko Fujioka.

"Sorry mom," Haruhi whispered, "looks like I won't get to go to that school I was telling you about. I know they're all a bunch of rich bastards but, I was looking forward to going to one of the top schools. Maybe I could try for Lobelia, like you."_ 'That's it! I'll apply to go to St. Lobelia girl's Academy.' _Haruhi yelled at her father that she would be right back as she ran out the door and towards Lobelia. _'Wait, I don't know where the hell I'm going.'_ She looked up and saw the bakery she liked. _'I'll ask them if they know'_ She opened the door and bumped into what felt like a solid wall. She looked up into dark eyes. He was really tall with black hair and a small blonde child on his shoulders.

"I am so sorry." She apologized without breathing. The little blonde boy hopped off the tall guy's shoulders and smiled at Haruhi.

"It's okay, just be careful next time." He said in a cute voice with a smile on his face.

"Mitskuni, we should get back before the club meeting starts." The little boy named Mitskuni looked up at the giant and smiled even bigger.

"Okay Takashi! I wanna get this cake there too." They started walking the direction Haruhi had originally been running in when an idea popped into Haruhi's head.

"Hey wait you two," They stopped and turned around. "Do you know where Lobelia's academy is?" The two looked at each other then back at Haruhi.

"Well, yeah," said Mitskuni, "but, why would you want to go there?" Haruhi thought back to the letter and sighed,

"Well, to be honest, it's because I didn't get accepted into Ouran. I wanted to try Lobelia so I'd be able to graduate from a top school and become a Lawyer like my mother." A limo pulled up and the driver opened the door greeting them with a bow. Takashi slid in and looked at Mitskuni.

"We could drop you off at Lobelia if you'd like." Mitskuni got in the limo and Haruhi nodded sliding in after him.

"So what's your name?" Takashi asked Haruhi. She looked around the small room in the limo and then looked at Takashi.

"Haruhi Fujioka." She said quietly.

"Well Haru-chan, it's sad that you didn't get accepted to Ouran. Takashi and I are students there." Mitskuni grabbed a bunny doll and held it out to Haruhi. "Wanna hold Usa-chan? He's great for making anyone feel better!" Haruhi looked at the doll and smiled.

"I suppose it is kind of cute." She grabbed the doll and held it close to her.

"Oh Haru-chan, you can call me Honey-sempai and you can call him Mori-sempai."_ 'Why would I call this kid sempai? Oh wait, didn't he say he was a student at Ouran?' _Haruhi nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you really in high school Honey-sempai?" He nodded.

"Me and Takashi both are third years." Haruhi felt her mouth drop a little. "What about you Haru-chan? What grade are you in?" Honey-sempai asked her happily.

"I'm going to be a first year. I was hoping to get into Ouran but that plan is ruined. I don't really want to go to an all girl's school but, it's one of the top schools. It will look good on an application when going to college or getting a job." Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai nodded in agreement. The limo stopped and the door on Haruhi's side was opened.

"Good luck Haru-chan!" Honey-sempai yelled happily. Haruhi got out, thanked the two and said goodbye. She was halfway to the door when she looked down and saw a little pink rabbit in her hands. 'Usa-chan? Why do I still have this doll?' She turned around to give it back but the limo was long gone. Haruhi gently laid the doll in the bushes while she went to fill out the application at Lobelia.

Mitskuni's POV

"Haru-chan's nice isn't she Takashi?" His cousin nodded and looked out the window. It was only a fifteen minute ride from Lobelia to Ouran and soon the limo was stopped and the door was held open for the two students. Takashi held Mitskuni on his shoulders as he walked up the stairs to the third music room. They opened the door to rose petals swirling out.

"You two are unusually late," Kyoya said without looking up from his notebook. "Where have you been?" Mitskuni jumped off his cousin's shoulders and put the cake on a table close by.

"We were helping some commoner girl get to Lobelia." Takashi said quietly.

"Why would some commoner girl want to go there?" Tamaki asked rushing up to his two sempais.

"Because she wasn't accepted into Ouran." Mitskuni said sadly. Kyoya looked up and pushed his glasses up.

"I assume you are speaking of Haruhi Fujioka?" Everyone looked at Kyoya.

"Yeah. How'd you know Kyo-chan?" Mitskuni asked while opening up his cake.

"I saw her application. She's quite an intelligent young lady. Her application said that she wished to become a lawyer like her deceased mother. I did some research on her. She will be a first year. Her father, Ryoji Fujioka or Ranka at his job, is a cross dresser. She lives in a small apartment not too far from here." Mitskuni made a face at Kyoya.

"It's not nice to look into someone's private life Kyo-chan." Kyoya merely shrugged and went back to writing in his notebook.

"Where's Usa-chan Mitskuni?" Mitskuni looked around and gasped as tears started to fill his eyes.

End POV

Haruhi walked out of Lobelia feeling confident about the test and smiled. She looked into the bushes and picked up the little pink bunny. 'I suppose I should return this to Honey-sempai.' She walked in the direction of Ouran and was there within thirty minutes. She walked in the front gate of Ouran and up to the front entrance. 'Where could they be?' She asked a lady at the office where Mitskuni was and the lady smiled while telling her to check the third music room. She went up the stairs that the lady had pointed to and turned the corner. She saw a sign above the door that read "3rd Music Room.' She opened the door as rose petals spiraled out the door.

"Haru-chan! You found Usa-chan!" Mitskuni spun Haruhi in a hug and then grabbed the bunny and hugged it tightly.

"Sorry Honey-sempai, I guess I forgot to put Usa-chan back when I got out of the limo." Haruhi jumped when a pair of twins wrapped their arms around her shoulders.

"So, you are the mysterious commoner girl," said the twin on her left, "that wants to go to Lobelia." Finished the twin on her right.

"Yeah, I want to go to Lobelia since I wasn't accepted here. Plus, my mom went to Lobelia so if I can't go here, I want to follow her. Now if you will excuse me, I must get home to cook dinner for my father. Sorry again Honey-sempai, and thanks for the ride to Lobelia." Haruhi said as she headed for the door. A tall blonde man stood in front of the door before Haruhi could open it.

"You can't leave it, you just got here. Sit and have some cake Haruhi!" He said way too loudly.

"No thanks." Haruhi mumbled and pushed the blonde guy out of her way.

"Kyoya she pushed me!" The blonde guy said as he retreated to a corner of the room.

"Well, Tamaki, she said she needed to get home." Tamaki looked back towards the door where the commoner girl was no longer standing. Haruhi ran down the stairs and out the door. _'What is wrong with those guys? There is no freaking way that kid is a third year and what is wrong with the twins? The only normal one in that group was the guy named Kyoya, and even he seemed scary!'_ She ran towards her apartment and stopped to catch her breath at the bottom of the stairs. She walked up the stairs and opened the door only to be wrapped in a hug by her father.

"Oh Haruhi, where were you? I was so worried!" Haruhi pushed her father off of her and walked to the kitchen with Ranka on her heels.

"I went to Lobelia and got a ride from some guys from Ouran. Then I accidentally took one of the guys doll so I went to Ouran to return it." Ranka pulled Haruhi close to him frantically.

"Oh my poor Haruhi being surrounded by a bunch of evil rich boys!"

"Dad, get off!" Haruhi yelled as she pushed her father off again. Haruhi finished making dinner and went to her room to do her homework._ 'Here's hoping I don't have to see that weird group again. Once was more than enough' _Haruhi thought as she finished up her homework and put it in her bag. She left her room and found her father had left for work and his dirty dishes left on the table. Haruhi sighed as she picked up the dishes and put them in the sink. As she went to turn on the hot water, she heard a knock. She opened the door to see Kyoya standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I help you?" He looked up from the notebook in his hand and had a small smile on his face.

"Hello, Miss Fujioka. I am Kyoya Ootori. I came by to speak with you about today's events." Haruhi nodded and walked out of the way so he could come in.

"Take your shoes off please." Kyoya took his shoes off and headed for the room with the low table and tatami mats.

"Now, Ms. Fujioka, it is to my understanding that you will not be a student of Ouran, but, Lobelia is an all girl's school which you said you don't want to attend. Why not just attend Higashi High School where your fellow middle school students will be attending?" Haruhi thought back to her friend Arai. He had asked her to go to Higashi when she was going to check the application deadline for Ouran.

"Because, I wish to become a lawyer like my mother. Yes, I could go to any public high school but, to graduate from a top private school would just give me more of an advantage when going to college and getting a job." She brought tea out for her and Kyoya. Kyoya looked at the memorial of a woman with long brown hair standing with one hand on her hips and the other making a peace sign. He looked back at Haruhi. _'Looks a lot like her mother'_ Kyoya thought to himself.

"Um, Mr. Ootori? If you don't mind me asking, is that the reason you came over here?" Kyoya sipped his tea while thinking of an answer.

"Well, yes. As a matter of fact. Well, that and the hosts were curious about the random commoner girl that stole Honey-sempai's bunny."

"I did not steal Usa-chan. I simply forgot to put him back when they dropped me off." Haruhi stated slightly irritated.

"You know, Haruhi, I could convince the headmaster of Ouran that you would be a good addition to his school." Haruhi shook her head.

"No thanks Kyoya. I want to wait for a letter from Lobelia and get on with my life. I would like it if you and the rest of your strange club stayed away from me. I had no intention of going to Ouran today nor do I wish to go back there." Kyoya nodded at her answer and stood up.

"I apologize for taking your time from you Ms. Haruhi Fujioka. It was quite nice to meet you and I can promise that I will stay away. I can't however, promise Tamaki Suoh will stay away. He has an unusual interest in commoners. Even more so now that he met you." Haruhi sighed as she walked with Kyoya to the door. Kyoya grabbed her hand and kissed it as he bowed gracefully. "Goodnight to you Haruhi Fujioka."

"Goodnight Kyoya Ootori-sama. Nice meeting you." He nodded and walked out to the waiting limo. She shut the door and locked it. Haruhi walked to her room and lied down, forgetting the dishes she had meant to do earlier.

"Haruhi! Daddy's home!" Haruhi opened her eyes to her father standing in her doorway.

"Welcome home dad. How was work?" Ranka groaned dramatically.

"Daddy is so tired after working all night. I'm going to bed. Will you be alright if I go to sleep?" Haruhi nodded as her dad walked into his room. Haruhi got out of bed and got dressed. She made a quick breakfast and made a shopping list. As Haruhi was walking down the street to the supermarket, a black limo pulled over next to her. The window rolled down showing Tamaki. Haruhi looked over and saw Kyoya next to Tamaki.

"My apologies Haruhi. I told him to leave you alone, but, he wouldn't listen to me. He insisted on searching for you." Kyoya said while glaring at Tamaki. Tamaki merely smiled.

"Oh Haruhi, imagine us meeting you in this part of town!" Haruhi sighed and started to walk away. She heard a car door slam behind her but she kept walking. Tamaki easily caught up to Haruhi with Kyoya right behind him.

"Look, Tamaki, I need to go shopping and Kyoya promised me I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore."

"Actually no, Haruhi, I told you there was a possibility of Tamaki not leaving you alone because of his interest in commoners." _'Rich bastards!'_ Haruhi walked into the supermarket well aware that Tamaki and Kyoya were behind her. Tamaki excitedly looked around at everything while singing what sounded like 'Commoners Supermarket' over and over.

"Haruhi, where are you going?" Tamaki asked as Haruhi went to check out. She pointed at the cashiers and Tamaki nodded in understanding. The three walked outside where the limo was waiting.

"Kyoya, would you mind removing Tamaki so I can go home please?" Kyoya grabbed a whining Tamaki back to the limo and Haruhi watched as the door shut and the limo was driving off. Haruhi walked back home and checked the mail. She saw a letter from Lobelia and opened it immediately.

"Haruhi Fujioka, It is out pleasure here at St. Lobelia's Academy to welcome you, full scholarship, to our school. We wish you the best of luck as a first year in Lobelia. Come by before school starts to get sized for your uniform and to receive your schedule. Welcome and best of luck in your first year." It was signed by what Haruhi assumed was the headmaster of Lobelia. Haruhi put the groceries away in her apartment and changed into slightly formal clothes. She walked to Lobelia and was greeted at the front desk.

"Hi, my name is Haruhi Fujioka, I received a letter today saying I was accepted here and that I needed to stop by to get sized." The woman nodded and made a quick call. Three girls in the Lobelia uniform walked down the hall. The tallest one ran to Haruhi's side as soon as she saw her.

"Oh what a beautiful maiden! You must be Haruhi Fujioka. I, Benio Amakusa, along with my two girls of the Zuka Club, welcome you to Lobelia with open arms." The two other girls were feeling Haruhi's skin and hair.

"Such soft skin! How do you manage to get it this soft?" Asked the girl with the long hair.

"I agree completely, Chizuru. And her eyes are beautiful." Said the smallest girl. The girl with the long hair stood up.

"I am Chizuru Maihara, vice president of the Zuka Club," She pointed to the girl next to her, "and this is Hinako Tsuwabuki. She is a first year and one of our leading members of the Zuka Club." Benio grabbed Haruhi's hand and brought it to her lips for a kiss.

"We will show you around the school and then we shall take you to get fitted for Lobelia's uniform." Chizuru pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Haruhi. Haruhi looked down to see her schedule in her hand.

"Oh, would you like to become a member of the Zuka Club? I heard your mother was in it. You would be like a legacy in a Sorority." Benio said happily while holding Haruhi's hands.

"I don't know, I'll think about it." Haruhi told them as they continued the tour. After about half an hour of seeing all the main places Haruhi would need to see, The Zuka club took Haruhi to get fitted. Haruhi was given two sets of Lobelia's uniforms and was escorted out by the three girls.

"Thank you for stopping by, maiden." Benio bowed while kissing Haruhi's hand.

"See you next week when school starts." Haruhi muttered as she walked out of the school and down the path to the gates.'I didn't think that would take so long. I'm glad I got a tour and maybe the Zuka club wouldn't be so bad. But, wouldn't joining them be as bad as joining that stupid host club?' Haruhi shrugged as she walked down the street holding her two uniforms with the pair of shoes given to her by the school. She was halfway home when she saw a black limo pull up next to her.

"Haru-chan, you got accepted into Lobelia?" She heard Honey-sempai ask. She looked over and saw Mitskuni and Takashi in the limo.

"Yeah, I just finished a tour and got fitted for a uniform." Mitskuni opened the door to the limo.

"Want a ride home Haru-chan?" Haruhi thought for a minute before nodding and getting in on the other side of Mitskuni and next to Takashi. Haruhi saw three different bags next to Mitskuni.

"What are those?" she asked pointing at the bags.

"Cake for me." He said like it was the most obvious answer. There were four cakes per bag. Why would one kid need twelve cakes?


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is fun to write and I wanna thank everyone that is reading and I'm going to update at least 3 times a week starting after July 17th(Family issues). Wish I could say I own Ouran but I don't...if I did, Haruhi would not have ended up with Tamaki -.- He's cute but she is way better with Mori or Kyoya. Anyway, here's chapter 3. Please review and enjoy ^.^ **

The three of them arrived in front of the apartments Haruhi lived in.

"Thanks again for giving me a ride you guys." Haruhi smiled as she got out of their limo.

"No problem Haru-chan." Honey said smiling.

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

"Would you guys like to come in for some tea? I need to make my dad dinner before he goes to work anyway, so I can make something for both of you as well." Honey's face lit up.

"Can we Takashi?" Honey asked his cousin excitedly. Takashi nodded. "Sure Haru-chan, we'd love some dinner and tea!" They climbed out of the limo and followed Haruhi up the stairs to hr apartment.

"Haruhi! You're back! I was so... Who are these handsome young men, Haruhi?"

"This is Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai. They both go to Ouran. They gave me a ride to Lobelia when I went to apply. And, they brought me home from Lobelia just now."

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka and this is my cousin, Takashi Morinozuka."

"Oh, would you two mind taking your shoes off please?" Haruhi pointed to the room with the tatami mats. Haruhi made some tea for hr father and guests and began making Yakisoba. Haruhi carried dinner to the small table where her father and the two seniors sat.

"Haru-chan, this is really good! Where did you learn to cook?" Silence filled the room. "Is something wrong Haru-chan?" Haruhi shook her head and smiled at him.

"Actually my mother taught me to cook before she had to stay in the hospital. After, she just gave me recipes to practice on my own." Everyone had finished their meals and Honey pulled out one of his cakes with strawberries on top.

"Haru-chan, would you like the first piece?" Honey asked her as she walked back in the room with four plates and more tea for all of them.

"Sure Honey-sempai." She took a bite and saw another fork placing strawberries on her piece.

"You like them right?" She looked up at Takashi with a smile and nodded.

"Thanks Mori-sempai. This is really good." Ranka looked at the clock and ran out of the room to his room. He came back dressed as a female and smiled at all of them.

"I hate to be rude, but I must get to work. Nice to meet you boys. Do anything to my Haruhi and I'll murder you." Ranka said it sweetly with a smile on his face but, they all knew his threat was real.

"Bye dad, see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Why in the afternoon?" Ranka asked now confused.

"Tomorrow is the entrance ceremony, remember?" He thought for a moment.

"I thought that was for Ouran."

"Well Ouran's is tomorrow too. But, I'll be going to Lobelia's entrance ceremony."

"Guess I forgot. You don't need me there?" Haruhi shook her head.

"You need to rest when you get home from work. I'll make you breakfast before I leave." He nodded, waved goodbye and left.

"Oh Haru-chan, do you want me and Takashi to come with you?"

"I don't think you'd be allowed to come. It is an all girls school. You would both be out of place. Besides, don't you have that Host club to deal with? Both Lobelia and Ouran have their entrance ceremonies on the same day don't they? Shouldn't you be there to greet the freshman?" Haruhi asked while collecting the plates. The cake was completely gone despite the fact that there were only four people eating it. Granted, Honey ate most of it while the other three had a piece each.

"Mitsukuni, she's right. We should get home now anyways." Mori said while lifting up Honey.

"Bye Haru-chan! Thanks for dinner and tea. It was delicious. Right Takashi?"

"Yeah. Thanks Haruhi." He said and gave her a small smile. Haruhi did the dishes and went to her room to lie down. _'Let's see, tomorrow at 9 A.M. Is the ceremony. I finished my summer homework already. I wonder if I should give it to my new teachers.'_ Haruhi sighed. _'So much for getting away from the Host club. I wonder how many times I'm going to see them before they drive me crazy.' _She turned over to her side and fell asleep.

"Good morning Haruhi! Daddy's home!" Haruhi opened her eyes.

"Hey dad, welcome home. What time is it?"

"It's 7:34 in the morning Haruhi. Would you mind making me breakfast real quick before I go to bed? By the way, bring an umbrella, I heard it's going to rain this afternoon."

"Okay. Wait why are you home so early? I thought you got home around ten." She asked while making her way to the kitchen.

"My boss let me go early. I told him today was your entrance ceremony at Lobelia and he told me I could go home to be with you." Haruhi cooked them both omelets and they ate in silence.

"Well goodnight Haruhi and good luck at the ceremony." Ranka waved as he walked to his room. There was a knock at the door as she went to do the dishes. She opened the door to see Takashi holding Haruhi's Lobelia uniform and shoes.

"You forgot these in the limo yesterday. I was going to give them to you last night but I figured you were tired." It was the longest sentence she had heard from Mori.

"Uh thank you Mori-sempai." He nodded and turned to leave.

"Good luck Haruhi." He said quickly before he walked away.

"Wait Mori-sempai. Do you think I could get a ride to Lobelia after I get dressed. I won't be able to get there in time if I walk." He nodded and Haruhi opened the door to let him in. She gave him tea as she got dressed. She came back out in the uniform with two little pink clips in her hair.

"So where's Honey-sempai this morning? Did you have breakfast?"

"Mitsukuni's still sleeping and yeah, I did. Did you?" Haruhi nodded. Mori stood up and put his tea cup in the sink.

"Don't worry about that Mori-sempai, I'll wash it when I get home." He nodded and the two walked out to the waiting limo. Haruhi sat down in the limo with Mori facing her.

"Lobelia." He told his driver. The ride was filled with a comfortable silence. It was a quick drive and soon the limo stopped.

"Ms Fujioka." The driver held the door open for her.

"Thanks," Haruhi looked into the limo at Takashi, "Thank you very much for the ride Mori-sempai." He nodded and Haruhi turned around to see three girls spinning gracefully over to where she stood. The limo behind Haruhi drove off and Haruhi was left to face the Zuka club.

**Chapter 4 is almost done and I should have it up by tomorrow night. Thanks for reading so far :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad people like the story so far. I want to get as much done before the 17th cuz I have a feeling I'll be pretty busy due to my family and their constant nagging for me to do something other than write stories. I REFUSE to stop writing. Here's Chapter 4 ~Enjoy~ and review **

"Our beautiful maiden has returned to us." Benio kissed Haruhi's hand and passed her off to Chizuru.

"Haruhi, you look absolutely wonderful. Have you decided to join us?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe I could see what your club does first? Before I make any final decisions."

"That sounds like a great idea, right Benibara?"

"I would love to show this lovely maiden our club. I am truly grateful you were not accepted to Ouran. A maiden with your beauty would definitely be sucked in by that devious host club." Haruhi looked away nervously. 'Okay, Host club is a touchy subject for them.'

"Well, we should probably go join everyone else." Haruhi said nervously walking forward. The three girls stayed close to Haruhi afraid she would run off. All the first years were walking around the campus, getting invitations to different clubs and meeting the upperclassmen. An announcement was made for all first years to gather in the eastern courtyard for the beginning of the welcoming ceremony.

"So Haruhi, where are your parents?" Chizuru asked looking around.

"Well, my mom passed when I was eight and my dad works at night so I told him he needed to sleep. It doesn't really bother me that I came here alone."

"Oh, you poor thing. It's so sad you don't have a female influence in your life." Chizuru said wiping the tears in her eyes.

"I don't really mind. I miss her a lot but, I've also experienced a lot more because she's gone."

"Oh, Haruhi, please stay put here. The Zuka club is highly respected so the student council president has asked we welcome the students. So please stay here dear maiden, we will be back as soon as we finish." Haruhi nodded as the three left. She sighed with relief.

"Are you in the Zuka club?" Haruhi turned and saw a girl with long sand colored hair wearing a light pink shirt that said 'Benibara'

"They asked me to join, but, I'm not sure yet." The girl gasped.

"If Lady Benio asked you to join, you absolutely must! I would never turn down an opportunity such as this. Especially during the culture club. I heard this year it's being held at Ouran Academy. The Zuka club and the drama club work together to put on this wonderful play. It's a success every year!"

"Wow. I didn't know that's what they did."

"Well, that among other things such as maiden tea parties, the maiden debate forum and most importantly, musical reviews performed by the clubs top members. It's a society of maidens, by maidens, for maidens! They pride themselves on their thirty year history! Oh look, Lady Benibara is about to speak." Haruhi looked up and sure enough, the three top members were standing on stage in front of the podium.

"I want you to make relationships with good teachers and good friends, and I want you to act independently and respect others. These are the keys to making the best of your Lobelia days. It's an important stage in your life and thus can be regarded as a starting point of your life. I, Benio Amakusa would like to welcome all of you beautiful young maidens to St. Lobelia Girl's Academy." Benio, Chizuru and Hinako bowed to the students and walked off the stage back to Haruhi.

"What did you think young lady?" Benio asked.

"That was a great speech. Some girl told me all about the Zuka club and I think it sounds great. I'd like to join if your offer still stands."

"Oh Haruhi, you are always welcome to join our club." Chizuru said excitedly while hugging Haruhi.

"Would you still like to come see the club and see first hand what we do?" Benio asked holding Haruhi's hands in hers.

"Sure, that would be great." 'I'm just glad this group is nothing like that Host Club.' The three girls dragged Haruhi around the school showing her the different activities they do.

"So you definitely want to be a part of the club?" Asked Hinako excitedly.

"Well sure, I mean, my mom was in this club as well so it would make sense that I follow her as much as I can to be as successful as she was." Haruhi looked at a clock on a nearby wall and saw it was already 4:30 P.M.

"Oh, I should go. My dad will be up soon and I want to walk to the store before I go home and make his dinner. Thanks for showing me around today. I'll see you tomorrow in class Hinako and I'll see the rest of you after school tomorrow for club activities."

"Goodbye dear Haruhi. We shall see you tomorrow." Benio said with a smile as Haruhi ran out the door. Haruhi had gotten to the gates of the school when she heard thunder. She froze. 'No, it can't start storming now.' She took a few more steps then froze again when she saw lightning. Haruhi crouched down with her hands over her ears.

"Haru-chan? What's wrong?" Haruhi looked up and saw Honey looking out he window of his limo. Haruhi heard the thunder roll again and started shaking. A car door slammed and Haruhi felt herself being picked up and looked up into Mori's eyes.

"Mori-sempai." Mori's eyes went wide when he saw the tears in Haruhi's eyes. He sat down in the limo with Haruhi still in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"You're afraid of thunder and lightning Haru-chan?" She nodded to Honey and buried her face in Mori's chest when she saw lighting strike."

"We can ask her later right Takashi?" He nodded as he stroked Haruhi's hair. The limo pulled up in front of Haruhi's apartment and Takashi carried Haruhi up the stairs with Honey behind him carrying a cake and some take out from a nearby sushi restaurant. Haruhi gave Mori the key and he opened the door while Honey gently closed it behind them. Ranka walked out of his room and saw Haruhi in Mori's arms.

"Oh, the thunder. Haruhi I'm so sorry. I should've gone with you." Mori put her down so she take off her shoes.

"It's alright dad. Thanks Mori-sempai." He nodded and Haruhi smiled at him. Honey and Mori took off their shoes and put the sushi and cake on the table while they sat down and waited as Haruhi got changed. She came out in a pink dress that her father had given her and sat down on one of the tatami mats.

"Haru-chan you look so cute! Doesn't she Takashi?"

"Yeah" He said smiling at Haruhi.

"Thanks Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai." She said smiling back at Mori.

"Oh Haru-chan, we wanted to ask if you would come to a dance next week at our school."

"A dance? I'm not really good at dancing."

"It's for Tama-chan's guest, Kanako Kasugazaki. She's having trouble with her fiance and we wanted to ask you to help out."

"I guess I could help. I don't have a dress though."

"Oh don't worry about that. Hika-chan and Kao-chan are going to help you out with that." Haruhi assumed they were the twins she had met when bringing Honey's doll back to him.

"Oh my little girl is going to a dance at Ouran!" Ranka came out dressed up and sat down to quickly eat dinner with them before running out the door yelling a quick goodbye.

"Who's going to teach me to dance?"

"Don't worry, Takashi can do that. You don't even have to dance if you don't want to."

"Eh, I should learn to dance, it's a skill I will definitely need later on in life." She said smiling at the two boys.

**Okay, I have decided that I will sort of follow along with the show. Haruhi is going to spend a lot of time with the host club without really being in it and there's no debt for her to pay. ****I don't know that I really like this chapter so let me know what you think ^^. Working on Chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

** I plan on responding to my reviews here. **

Angelmana**:**Thanks for reading, I'll try to update as much as I ca before Im taken away from my computer ):

BlackRabbit** : **Thanks and I definitely agree with you on having her backstage

HitaAndUtaPri : Thanks so much for reading, I'm glad you enjoy it!

Mysterious Figure : I appreciate the review and I've always wanted to write it this way. I'm glad I got the chance

The-Always-Angel : I kind of had the same thought. I want to make it end with Haruhi and Mori together. If only she knew of his special cake rituals lol.

RikaFurude13: I love them together and they deserve each other :D

WritingKnights: Thanks for the review, to be honest, I'm kind of wondering where I'm going with it still.

Jai Mi: I absolutely love Mori. I know a guy like him in real life and I'm glad to say he's my best friend.

Alexis: More is on the way :)

**Thanks for the Reviews~ Here's Chapter 5... Enjoy! I'm kind of going to ignore Lobelia right now. I don't feel like writing what would happen between Benio and Haruhi so I'm going to start this chapter with Mori and Haruhi's dancing lessons :).**

"Sorry Mori-sempai." Haruhi said for the eighth time removing her foot from his.

"It's fine. You aren't hurting me at all." Haruhi blushed while looking down at her feet and counting the steps of the dance.

"Haru-chan, you need to smile and look at your partner, not at your feet."

"Sorry Honey-sempai, I just can't seem to get the hang of this." Mori stopped spinning Haruhi and picked her up until her feet were on top of his.

"Maybe this will help you." He said as he continued to dance. They waltzed around the room, then Mori stopped. Haruhi stepped off his feet and put her hand on his shoulder while her other hand was wrapped in his. Mori gently placed his hand on her waist. They spun around and Haruhi managed to keep her eyes locked with his and she didn't step on his feet this time.

"I did it?" Mori nodded smiling.

"Good job Haru-chan!" Honey stopped the music and tackled Haruhi with a hug. She smiled and gently placed Honey on the ground.

"Thanks Mori-sempai for teaching me." Honey had run over to the table set up in the corner of their dance space. Cakes and tea were placed on the table, waiting to be drank and eaten. There were eight cakes.

"Honey-sempai, what's with all the cakes?" He looked up and smiled.

"They're for us silly." He cut Haruhi and Mori a big piece each. Haruhi watched in amazement as Honey devoured three cakes in less than a minute. 'What the hell? There is no way he just did that!'

"Don't you think you should slow down Honey-sempai?" Honey was in the middle of eating his fifth cake.

"Make sure you brush your teeth after Mitsukuni." Mori said while giving his strawberries to Haruhi.

"Okay Takashi. I will. And don't worry Haru-chan, I always eat this much cake. As long as I brush my teeth, it's fine." Haruhi put a strawberry in her mouth and shrugged.

"Fine, just don't come crying to me if you get a stomach ache. Thanks Mori-sempai, for the strawberries." He nodded with a small smile on his lips. Honey pulled out his phone as his ringtone went off.

"Hello?"

_"Honey-sempai, where are you and Mori-sempai? We have a club meeting remember?"_

"Oh, sorry Tama-chan. We were helping Haru-chan learn to dance. You do remember the plan for the part right?"

_"Of course I do! Why don't you bring Haruhi to the club? We can show her what us hosts do." _

"Good idea Tama-chan. We'll be there in a bit." Honey hung up and smiled at Haruhi.

"Tama-chan wants us to bring Haru-chan to the club today Takashi."

"Kay." Haruhi stood up and smoothed out her light pink dress. She followed the two seniors outside to the waiting limo. Honey got in followed by Haruhi then Mori. The limo drove off. Haruhi looked up at Mori who was looking out the window._ 'I used to think Kyoya was the normal one, maybe Mori-sempai is the real normal person in the host club. He's kind of..handsome. Wait. What the hell am I thinking. I can't like him. Or any of them for that matter.'_ She looked away from Mori and out the other window. Honey was watching Haruhi and smiled when she looked away from Takashi with a faint blush across her cheeks. Mori looked over at Haruhi and smiled at her. Honey giggled at his cousin and Haruhi. The limo pulled into Ouran and stopped. The door opened for the three of them to get out.

"Let's go Haru-chan!" She smiled at his excitement. Honey grabbed Haruhi's and Takashi's hands and dragged them into the school and up the stairs to the third music room. They opened the door to the four other members sitting on a couch talking.

"Haruhi! You came back to us!" Tamaki yelling while pulling her into a spinning hug.

"Get Off!" She pushed him away and watched him retreat to a corner on the room. The twins came back and snaked their arms around her body.

"Good job, commoner. It's a shame you didn't get into Ouran, you could've been our new toy." Said the twin on her left. She still didn't know which on is which.

"Brother, we should play _that_ game with her. See if she's really worthy of being our toy." whispered the twin on her right.

"Okay, commoner, we are going to play a game called which one is Hikaru." said the left twin.

"I'm Hikaru," said the left twin, "And I'm Kaoru." Said the right twin. Haruhi looked at the two for a minute and nodded. Hikaru put a blindfold over Haruhi's eyes and switched their positions and changed the part on their hair.

"Okay, you can take off the blindfold." Haruhi looked between the two and made a face.

"Hikaru is on the right and Kaoru is on the left. Oh, and you changed the way you parted your hair."

"Wrong." They said together.

"No I'm not." The two looked at each other.

"How can you tell?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi shrugged.

"I don't know, I just can." Tamaki had come out of his corner and was staring at Haruhi along with the rest of the club. Everyone knew she was right. The twins walked away and sat down on the window sill.

"She got it right Hikaru. All she did was look at us and she knew."

"I know Kaoru. A mere commoner is somehow able to enter our world. Should we let her in?"

"It might be a good idea. She might be a commoner, but, she will be able to understand us. Maybe we should try to get to know her." Hikaru nodded at his brother and the two looked back over at the rest of the club. They had put their parts back the way they had been.

"Okay, Haruhi. Which is Hikaru and which is Kaoru?" They asked her coming back smiling devilishly. No one knew now.

"Hikaru is on the left this time and Kaoru is on the right." The rest of the club looked at the twins, waiting.

"Wow, you are good. You even knew we switched our hair parts back." Kaoru smiled at Haruhi. She smiled back at the twins.

"We can still keep you as our toy, as long as you promise to come over and play as often as you can." Hikaru said with a big grin.

"I don't know that I can promise I'll be over everyday but, maybe once in awhile. The club I'm in at Lobelia will keep me pretty busy."

"So you got in?" Tamaki asked excitedly. Haruhi nodded._ 'Such a strange group of guys. Maybe, just maybe I found some new friends.'_ Haruhi thought smiling at the strange group of boys. They all sat down on the couch to talk about plans for the dance.

"So, all you have to do is go into the room where Tohru Suzushima is waiting and Tamaki will lead ms Kasugazaki into the room. Knowing her she will run. If he's smart, he'll run after her." Kyoya explained.

"Don't worry Haruhi. Hikaru and I will make you look great!" Kaoru said excitedly thinking about giving the commoner girl a makeover.

"Haru-chan, do you want Takashi and I to keep giving you the dance lessons?" Honey asked her hopefully.

"Dance lessons? Haruhi, if you needed to learn how to dance, I could have taught you myself." Tamaki said kissing Haruhi's hand.

"No," Everyone looked at Mori, surprised to hear him speak, "I will teach her. She's comfortable learning from me." Honey smiled at his cousin.

"Is that what you want Haru-chan?" She nodded smiling at Mori. He smiled back at hair and stood up with Honey.

"We should take Haruhi home." He looked towards Haruhi and she stood up.

"See you in a week, Haruhi!" The twins and Tamaki yelled as Haruhi, Honey and Mori left the music room. They slid into the limo and Haruhi looked out the window.

"Are you okay Haru-chan?" She looked at Honey and smiled.

"Yup." She lied. Mori looked at her when he heard her lie. Honey was oblivious to it and kicked his feet happily. She met Mori's eyes with a look that begged him not to ask. He nodded bug gave her a look telling her that he would talk to her alone later. She smiled at him then looked back out the window _'No matter what, Haruhi, do not fall for him.'_ She told herself over and over until they arrived in front of Mitsukuni's house.

"What are we doing here?" Haruhi asked looking at the mansion.

"Yasuchika and I are supposed to practice today. Takashi will take you home in the limo."

"Who's Yasuchika?" Honey smiled.

"He's my little brother. Would you like to meet him Haru-chan?" Honey asked getting out of the limo.

"I suppose I could." She said getting out behind Honey and followed by Mori. The three walked to the dojo behind Honey's mansion where a younger, slightly taller, darker haired version of Honey was standing in uniform waiting for his brother.

"Chika! This is my friend Haruhi. She goes to Lobelia." Yasuchika glared at Honey then looked up at Haruhi.

"Why are you friends with a girl from Lobelia? And why did you bring her here?" Haruhi looked a little surprised by his attitude.

"We accidentally ran into her so we gave her a ride to Lobelia. She didn't get into Ouran. Takashi and I brought her here to meet you before Takashi takes her home. Be nice Chika." Yasuchika sighed.

"How the hell can you be friends with an Alien like my brother?" Haruhi looked at him confused.

"Alien?"

"Yeah. He has three whole cakes every night and he never gains weight! Once a week, in the middle of the night the maids bring him tons of cake that he just devours. And he has that stupid bunny Usa-chan which he uses to contact the mother ship." Haruhi just stared at him. 'When he puts it that way, everything I know about Honey-sempai so far, suddenly makes sense.'

"Haruhi, we should get you home. There's supposed be thunder storms all this week. I want to get you home before it starts." Haruhi looked up at the darkening sky and walked to Mori's side.

"Nice to meet you Yasuchika. Thanks for the rides Honey-sempai."

"See you tomorrow Haru-chan. Takashi, make sure she gets home okay? And, don't leave her alone to face the thunder." He nodded and walked with Haruhi back to the limo.

**Well there you have it. Mori and Haruhi are obviously aware of each others presence. Chika is a bit of an ass. Chapter 6 will hopefully be done by tomorrow. I have a lot to do tomorrow with a driver's class, packing, dentist appointment and a cooking class. I'll try to have it up tomorrow night. I don't want to spend too much time on Lobelia until I get to the culture festival. I want to stay as close to the show as I can. Obviously I won't have episode 3 on here. I'm only on episode 2 in this story. And I'll be skipping around a bit as you can see with Chika and his need to call his cute older brother an alien. ~Review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm glad everyone is liking my story so far and I want to know, is there any ideas you have for Benio, Chizuru, and Hinako? The show doesn't exactly go into detail on what they are like or what occurs at Lobelia so I'm having some difficulty. Thank you to my readers for being patient with my updates. **

The-Always-Angel: I know. I'd still love Honey even he was an alien Thanks for reading and reviewing ^^.

OHSHCLover:Glad you agree ^^ Thanks for reading my story

BlackRabbit:Thanks for reading. I'm glad you're enjoying the story ^^

Block Out The Noise: I will update as much as I can before I go ^^

Hopelesslyhope**:** Thank you so much. I was so worried people wouldn't like it since its my first fanfic.

Mistress Hydrangea**:** Thank you so much ^^ To be honest, I didn't think it was coming out that great. It's always been a thought in my head (What if Haruhi wasn't in Ouran?) But it wouldn't be Ouran without the hosts. Thank you for being patient.

HitaAndUtaPri: Thanks for wishing me luck and I know what you mean. His theory just shows how weird and cute he can be. I rewatched that episode this afternoon and I love his face while he explains Honey.

OrangeLamb: Thanks so much for reading and the review ^^.

**I'm just gonna do a continuation of last chapter. Without further ado~ Chapter 6 Don't hate me for what I'm putting in this chapter. I know it doesn't go with the show or manga but, it will put Haruhi and Mori closer. So read and let me know what you think. I wanna get to at least 25 reviews by the time I type up chapter 7.**

"Haruhi, are you okay?" He looked down at the shaking girl in his arms. Haruhi buried her tear stained face into his chest as he held her tighter. As the limo pulled up in front of her house and the door of the limo opened, Mori got out without letting go of Haruhi and ran up the stairs with her in his arms. He turned the handle on the door and it opened. He knew Ranka wouldn't be home yet. He carried Haruhi to her bedroom and wrapped her blanket around her. He turned on the radio in Haruhi's room and turned it up to the point where the storm would be drowned out. He put Haruhi on his lap as he sat on her bed with her. He gently wiped the tears from her face and whispered calming words into her ears.

"Mori-sempai?" She looked up at him. Her eyes were red and a little puffy from crying.

"Yeah, Haruhi?" A light blush crossed her cheeks.

"Thank you, for being there for me the first time and now. You don't have to stay if you don't want." He shook his head at her.

"I promised I'd take care of you. Would you like me to make you some tea?" She nodded smiling. He got out of her bed and went to the kitchen to make tea. The storm had died down and Ranka still wasn't home. Mori walked back into the room with tea and a couple of sandwiches.

"Haruhi, your dad is late." He turned the radio down and got back in his position on the bed behind Haruhi.

"He probably got held up at work. It has happened before. He'll probably be home soon." She sipped at her tea as the phone rang. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" She heard the voice of a man on the line.

"Hi, is this Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Yea, who's this?"She asked still unsure.

"My name is Dr. Kenji Wagatsuma, I'm a doctor at Maizuru hospital. Is your father Ryouji Fujioka? Known as Ranka at his job?"

"Uh yeah. Did something happen to my dad?" There was a minute of silence from the doctor.

"I'm sorry to say your father was hit by a car. It wasn't too serious, just a broken arm and some cracked ribs. I just wanted to alert you of your father's well being. Your father is awake and you are more than welcome to come to the hospital to see him." Mori watched Haruhi as tears filled her eyes. Whatever had happened to her father obviously wasn't good.

"Thanks Dr. Wagatsuma. I'll be over in a bit." She hung up the phone and turned to Mori.

"Can you please take me to the hospital? My dad was hit by a car." Mori's normally stoic face was now filled with surprise and concern for the girl. He nodded and called Mitsukuni. A knock at the door indicated that Honey was here. Haruhi opened the door to a short, blonde senior with tears in his eyes.

"Haru-chan, are you okay?" She gave him a small smile and he held out his bunny for her to hold. She held it in her arms as the three walked to the waiting limo.

"Haruhi! I heard about your father. Are you okay?" Haruhi looked straight at Tamaki, then around the limo at the rest of the Host club.

"What are all of you doing here?" She asked directing her question at Honey.

"Well, I figured the hospital was one run by Kyo-chan's family so I called him but, he called Tama-chan and Tama-chan called Hika-chan and Kao-chan. Please forgive me Haru-chan!" She put Usa-chan in Honey's lap and smiled at him.

"I'm not mad at you Honey-sempai." He wiped his tears away and smiled up at Haruhi.

"Well, it's good to know Ranka isn't hurt that bad, isn't that right Haruhi?" Kyoya asked her with a smile on his face.

"Yeah but, I'm not sure how I can go to school with him at home hurt, or how I can even pay off the bill for that matter. When he's let out of the hospital, there's no way he can go to work. He's gonna be bored at home at school." Haruhi sighed. The twins smirked.

"We could send a maid over to your house to keep him company. All you have to do is let us give you makeovers once in awhile. We still have two more days before the dance party. That's gonna be the first time we give you a makeover and you are already pretty, so we are interested to see what you come out looking like." Haruhi's smile fell thinking about what the devilish twins would do to her if she accepted their offer. _'At least I'd get to keep going to school without having to worry about him. And, I wouldn't even be indebted to them if I pay it off with makeovers done by them.' _

"Fine, I'll do it." The two clapped their hands together and their smile got darker.

"You will love how you look by the time we finish with you." Haruhi made her worry visible on her face.

"Now you two shady twins better not do anything to harm my daughter!" Everyone in the limo stared at him.

"What do you mean daughter? I already have a father. I don't need another one." Tamkaki nervously poked his index fingers together.

"Well, I figure since I am the king of the group, I'd be like the father. Kyoya is mommy and Haruhi is our precious daughter." Haruhi glared at him.

"So what does that make us, boss?" Asked Hikaru.

"You two are the perverted, shady twin brothers of Haruhi. Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai are like the uncles in our little family." Haruhi looked over at Mori and smiled at the thought of him becoming Uncle Mori. The six hosts and Haruhi got out of the limo and ran into the hospital.

"All of you stay here while I go check on my dad." Haruhi went up the the reception desk followed by Kyoya.

"What are you doing sempai?" She looked at the woman behind the desk. "Ryouji Fujioka? What room is he in? I'm his daughter."

"Well, my family owns this hospital, I might as well check on ths patients to see that the doctors and nurses are competent enough to work here." Kyoya said without emotion.

"Your father is on the second floor, fifth door on the right." Haruhi thanked her and headed for the elevator, Kyoya on her heels.

"Haruhi, do you like Mori-sempai?" Haruhi nearly choked when she heard him ask this.

"He's been a good friend to me since the first day I met him and Honey-sempai. I can't like him or any of you in any way other than friendship. What does it matter to you? You knowing whether or not I like one of your club members doesn't benefit you in any way." Kyoya looked a little surprised by her answer.

" I suppose your right. I was just somewhat curious." The two were now on the second floor heading for Ranka's room. Little did they know that Kyoya wasn't the only Ootori visiting the hospital that night. Peeking around the corner was Kyoya's older brother, Akito, watching his younger brother interact with some commoner. Akito followed his younger brother and the commoner called Haruhi and watched as the two walked into a room together. He called the front desk.

"Its Akito Ootori, who is in room fifteen on floor two?"

"Oh that would be Ryouji Fujioka. His daughter Haruhi, and your brother Kyoya just went up to see him."

"Thanks. Bye." He hung up and headed home to do research on this girl.

**Akito POV (random I know but, I feel the need to put this in the story)**

Akito did a search on Haruhi Fujioka. It showed information on her father, her mother and uninteresting facts on Haruhi. He scrolled down the page and finally smiled at the information._ 'So, Haruhi Fujioka, you are a scholarship student at Lobelia. Father will probably like this information.'_ Akito printed out the page and went off to see his father, Yoshio Ootori.

**End Akito POV**

"Hey dad, how are you feeling?" Haruhi asked her smiling father.

"It hurts a little. Stupid doctors won't let me go home. I keep telling them I'm fine but, they refuse to listen to me. Oh Haruhi, is this another one of your friends from Ouran?" Kyoya walked more into the room with his host smile placed on his lips.

"Nice to meet you Ranka, I am Kyoya Ootori. My father owns this hospital and your daughter and I are great friends." Kyoya smiled at Haruhi, who was returning his smile with a glare. Kyoya pulled his phone out as it sounded.

"Excuse me." He said letting himself out of the room.

"Dad, you need to stay here to rest. Oh and there's twins in the host club who offered to let one of their maids stay with us to help with your healing. All I have to do in return is allow them to give me makeovers." Haruhi said the last part with a frown. Her father clapped his hands together.

"Oh my precious Haruhi, getting makeovers from handsome twins. When do I get to meet the rest of this club?" Haruhi shrugged and then held up her finger and told him to wait. She walked outside and found Kyoya on the phone.

"Yes, I understand, father." Kyoya hung up his cell and turned to face Haruhi.

"Would you mind calling Tamaki and the rest of the club up here? My father wants to meet them." Kyoya nodded and called Tamaki. Haruhi went back in the room with her father and sat down in a chair near her father's head. Ranka and Haruhi looked over as the door opened and six handsome guys walked into the room. Haruhi stood up.

"You've already met Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai and Kyoya-sempai." She walked over to Tamaki and the twins. "This is Tamaki Suoh. And, these two devilish twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Ranka beamed at his daughters friends.

"Haruhi you never told me you had such wonderfully handsome friends."

"Well, you knew about Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai and Kyoya-sempai. The twins are the ones giving me a makeover in return for letting one of their maids stay with you." Ranka gave a thumbs up to the twins.

"Make her gorgeous, boys!"

"Will do!" They said playfully saluting.

**That seems like a good place to stop. Sorry, I'll make Haruhi and Mori get closer in the next chapter. This one would become way too long if I tried to put everything I want in this chapter. Want to say thank you to HitaAndUtaPri**. **My driver's class went great so thanks for wishing me luck :) Chapter 7 will be up tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize if my spelling or grammar is off. Well, you did it. 25 Reviews, so, After responding to my reviews, I'll give you chapter 7. I DON'T OWN OURAN.**

**Angelmana****:** Surely, it isn't anything good. I'll be updating Chapter 8 soon after I update this chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying the story ^^

**Jae Mi**: OMG I would love to get a makeover from them. And I know, I love Mori so much!

**Animegirl721**: O.o Don't worry. I'll update ASAP... Don't send him after me. Just cuz I do martial arts doesn't mean I could beat him xD

**Mistress Hydrangea**** : **I'm glad you are enjoying the story ^^. I feel bad for putting poor Ranka in the hospital. It's funny really, I wrote chapter 8 before I wrote chapter 7, but I was able to write Chapter 7 because of chapter 8.

**Byoken**** :** Not to worry, I will have the Zuka Club in this chapter.

**HitaAndUtaPri**** :** Thanks so much! I'm having so much fun writing. Glad you like the story ^^

**OHSHCLover****: **I feel bad for doing that to Ranka. I needed something to put Mori and Haruhi closer other than random meetings and thunderstorms. What better way to comfort her than to keep her company while poor Ranka is brooding angrily in the hospital. Thanks for the review ^^

**lexlovesya**** :** Thanks for the review. Glad you agree with me on Tamaki and Haruhi not being good.

**Block Out The Noise**** :** Thank you so much! I can see what you mean about Benio and Tamaki acting a lot alike. I will definitely use that in the story. Thanks for the review and helping me with that bit of writer's block :)

**Okay, so in 5 days, I might not be able to update everyday like ive been doing. So bear with me and I now give you chapter 7 :)**

Haruhi gave her father a kiss on his forehead as her and the six hosts walked out of the hospital room.

"Bye dad. See you tomorrow after school okay?" Haruhi had turned around in the doorway.

"Okay. Oh Haruhi, when you come tomorrow, don't bring that tall, blonde idiot. Good luck at school tomorrow. Maybe you should bring your friends from the club you're in." Ranka glared as Tamaki peeked in the door.

**About 10 minutes earlier**

"Haruhi! Let's go get food for your poor, injured father." Tamaki walked over to Haruhi only to trip on a wire and accidentally push Haruhi's chair backwards with her still in it. Haruhi hit her head on the floor and Tamaki was awkwardly straddling Haruhi and the chair. Mori walked over and lifted Tamaki off of Haruhi, then pulled her up along with the chair. Everyone heard a gasp and saw a nurse standing in the doorway holding a plate of food. She ran in and put the food on the table next to Ranka's bed. Haruhi was now standing and stared at the nurse.

"Oh my God, are you okay? I heard your head hit the floor. Please let me examine it to make sure you're alright." No one in the room moved and they all watched as Ranka slowly stood up from his bed and walked the short distance to Tamaki. The twins burst out laughing when Ranka's fist connected with Tamaki's jaw. The nurse stopped fussing over Haruhi's head and turned around when she heard the smack of Tamaki's head against the wall.

"Sir, you really need to lie back down. You've only been here one day, we can't have you furthering your injuries because he tripped onto your daughter." Mori and Honey were sitting back down and silently watching everything that was happening. Kyoya was writing in his little black notebook with a dark aura surrounding him.

"Would all of you quite trying to destroy my family's hospital. Haruhi don't forget, tomorrow night is the dance. We should get going seeing as Ranka needs rest, and Tamaki is just going to keep getting into trouble."

**Present**

"Don't worry dad, I won't bring him back." Haruhi grabbed Tamaki by the back of his shirt and dragged him down the hall where the other hosts were waiting. She pushed him in front of Kyoya.

"You deal with him." She told Kyoya as she walked off down the hall to the stairs as the hosts got in the elevator. She ran down the stairs and out a door that was not the main entrance. She knew the hosts would look for her but, she didn't want to deal with Tamaki.

"Haru-chan, where are you going?" She turned around and saw just Honey and Mori, no one else.

"I wanted to avoid Tamaki so I went this way instead." Honey giggled.

"Kyo-chan called his driver and they've already left. We told them we'd find you and take you home." Haruhi smiled at the two seniors.

"Thanks, I have to finish up my homework for tomorrow. Plus, I told my dad I was bringing the club I'm in to visit him."

**The next morning**

Haruhi woke up to the sound of her blaring alarm. She punched the snooze button before falling back asleep. It had only been five minutes before it went off again. She turned her alarm off before she got up and started getting dressed in her school uniform. She sat down on one of the chairs in the living room to put all her books in her bag. She heard a car horn outside. Opening the door, she saw the Zuka club standing in front of a limo down below. She put her bag on her shoulder and ran down the stairs.

"Fair maiden, how lucky am I that you have not yet left. I can grace myself with the presence of such a beautiful young woman this early in the morning." Benio went on about beauty as Haruhi started to walk down the street. Benio stopped when she realized that Haruhi wasn't listening and was no longer there. Benio ran ahead of Haruhi, turned around and stopped, facing her.

"Why don't you let us give you a ride to school? We're all going to the same place and we are all in the Zuka Club together." Haruhi sighed.

"I was hoping for a peaceful walk to school. I'm sorry Benio but, I really wish to walk. Although, after school, would you like to come with me to the hospital? My father wants to meet all of you." Benio grabbed Haruhi's hands in hers and got on one knee.

"I would do anything if it means you would smile for me, my beautiful maiden. If only you would allow us to give you a ride to school, I would be truly happy." Haruhi groaned inwardly and looked at Benio's large pleading eyes.

"Fine, I guess you can give me a ride." Benio jumped up and grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her back to the limo. Haruhi slid into the limo followed by Chizuru and Hinako. Haruhi stared out the window, avoiding talking to the Zuka Club.

"Is something bothering you Haruhi?" asked Chizuru with genuine concern on her face.

"Yeah, just thinking about stuff."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Asked Hinako excited to possibly have girl talk.

"No thanks." Haruhi said flatly.

"Today we have drama practice for the culture club in a few weeks. Would you like to play lead Haruhi? All you have to do is stand there really. Benio will be playing the male lead." Chizuru seemed really excited and Haruhi looked at her nervously.

"No thanks. I'm not really much of an actress and I don't really like to be watched by people. Maybe I can do backstage work!" All three girls stared at her.

"If that is what you wish, maiden, so be it. We can have you work on stuff with our technical crew in the back." Haruhi smiled at them as they got out of the limo, now stopped in front of the school. The four of them got out and were swarmed by girls in the school's skirt but, with their own shirts. Benio, Chizuru and Hinako greeted all the girls with hugs, autographs and pictures. Haruhi just walked straight through the crowd of girls and headed for her first class. She looked out the large window in the classroom and her thoughts immediately went to the Host Club and the party that was to occur that night. _'Mom, are you watching everything that's happened so far? The world of rich people is quite strange. I can't help but think of the Host Club almost every second of every day. Especially the tall one, Mori-sempai. What do I do mom? I've never liked a guy before. Is this what it's like?' _

"Haruhi? Are you okay? You're spacing out again." Haruhi looked over and saw Hinako in the desk next to Haruhi staring at her.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about things, sorry." Haruhi looked up and realized class was already over. _'It's over! Already? I didn't take a single note.'_ She looked at Hinako's notes and realized they were filled out completely.

"Hey, Hinako. Can I borrow your notes? I spaced out and didn't write anything down." Hinako laughed and gave Haruhi her paper.

"Make sure you don't space out next class, okay?" Haruhi nodded and walked off to the library for study hall. She copied the notes from English class and put her head down on the table.

"Haruhi, wake up." She felt herself being shaken gently. She opened her eyes.

"Hey Chizuru, something wrong?" Haruhi asked smiling at the girl. Chizuru looked worried.

"You fell asleep in the library, and Hinako said you were distracted first period. This isn't like you. I know you said your father was in the hospital, but I feel like there's something more wrong with you." Haruhi's smile dropped slightly.

"I can assure you, everything is fine. I suppose I have a slight headache. Maybe I should go lay down in the nurses office." Haruhi stood up and gathered her books. Chizuru watched as Haruhi walked out of the room holding her books in one hand and had her other hand on her head, wincing in pain. Haruhi leaned against the wall as she made her way to the nurse. _'My head didn't hurt this bad last night. Why does it hurt now? Stupid clumsy Tamaki. If he hadn't tripped, I wouldn't be in this much pain.'_ Haruhi opened the door of the nurse's office and stumbled in.

"Can I sleep here for a bit? My head really hurts and I can't seem to stay awake." The nurse nodded and led Haruhi to a privet room with a bed in it. Haruhi's eyes closed as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Haruhi. Wake up now. You've been asleep for the past two class periods." Haruhi opened her eyes and saw Benio's large hazel eyes staring into hers. "Are you alright? You seem to be more tired than usual." Haruhi sat up and smiled at Benio.

"Everything is fine." Haruhi got out of the bed, grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room to her fifth and favorite class, History. Benio stood in the hall watching Haruhi leave.

"Haruhi! Are you alright?" Hinako rushed to Haruhi's side immediately. _'Jeez, how many people are gonna ask me that question before they realize I'm fine?'_

"I'm fine Hinako, I was just a little tired." Hinako looked doubtful but, they sat down for class. This time Haruhi actually stayed awake and took notes. Hinako pulled out some papers and handed them to Haruhi.

"These are the notes and homework from the classes you missed." Haruhi thanked her and continued with her notes. Her sixth and last period went by without her really paying attention. She took notes that didn't make sense when she re-read them. She copied down the homework and walked with the rest of the Zuka Club to their drama room.

"Haruhi, this is Sakura. She is head of our technical crew. She can show you what you need to do for the show." Haruhi followed the girl with the long blonde hair over to a sound system. Sakura showed her what each control did and how it would effect the show. Club time was over within an hour.

"Are you ready to go Haruhi?" Asked Benio with a concerned smile on her face.

"Yeah, thanks for coming to meet him. He's been asking about all three of you." The drive to the hospital was quiet and uneventful. The four of them got out of the limo and walked into the building and straight to the elevator. Haruhi opened the door and Ranka immediately smiled and tried to get out of bed.

"Dad, stay in bed. I don't want to have to call the nurse in here." Haruhi looked over and saw Kyoya sitting in a chair. The Zuka club walked in further and smiled at Haruhi's father.

"Hello Mr. Fujioka. My name is Benio Amakusa. I am leader of the Zuka club. This is Chizuru Maihara, vice president and lastly, this is Hinako Tsuwabuki, one of our top members. We are all friends of your daughter. It is very nice to meet you."

"Oh Haruhi, you have such wonderfully polite friends. I like them better than that blonde idiot that was here last night. Honestly, trying to molest my poor daughter." Haruhi sighed and looked back at Kyoya.

"Kyoya-sempai? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Ouran?" Benio stared at Haruhi confused.

"Tamaki was annoying me, begging me to bring him back here. Although, I should get going. I have a meeting before the dance tonight. Goodbye Haruhi. Nice to see you again Ranka." Ranka said bye to him and looked at Haruhi's new friends.

"Who was that, Haruhi? And what did your father mean? Some man tried to molest you in front of your father?" Benio was obviously irritated by the thought of a man touching her precious maiden.

"He didn't molest me. He tripped on a wire and accidentally fell on top of me." Benio grabbed Haruhi's shoulders.

"The devil man must be murdered for touching a maiden as precious as you. I will never let him lay his hands on you again." Ranka looked at Haruhi then looked at Benio. He motioned for Haruhi to come over to him. She leaned in close.

"What the hell is wrong with her? She sounds like that idiot from last night. What is with the friends you keep picking?" Haruhi shrugged.

"Whatever you do, don't mention the Host club or the dance I'm going to tonight. They will never leave me alone." She whispered to her father. He nodded and she stood back up.

"Dad, I should get home. I want to make myself some dinner and there was that thing I wanted to do tonight so, we are just gonna get going." Haruhi was pushing the Zuka club out the door and she heard her father yell goodbye as she disappeared down the hall. She pressed the button on the elevator and pushed them in, making sure to push the button that would take them to the fourth floor. She hit the button that would close the door as she slid out and ran down the stairs. She ran from the hospital to Ouran where Kyoya was standing at the entrance.

"About time you showed up Haruhi." She grabbed his hand and the two ran together into the building.

"Shut up sempai. I had to get away from that club or they'd never let me leave." They walked into the third music room where the twins, Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai were all waiting.

"It's about time you got her commoner. Kanako is already here and Tohru will be here any minute. Let's get started."

**A bit longer than it usually is. My internet was messed up so I couldn't put it up earlier like I'd wanted. Here you go. Chapter 8 is almost finished, and it shall be up soon. I have 4 days left but, I will do as much updating as I can before than. Review. Let me know what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait. I spent 6 and a half hours sorting out a storage unit to pack and not to mention the thunder storm that occurred. I thank god my fear of thunderstorms is not as bad as Haruhi's is. My neighbor, the evil jerk that he is told me I have a fever and need to stay inside and in bed. All day today I have been sick, so I apologize for making all of you wait. -.- I realize Chapter 8 is somewhat stolen from episode 2 but, the opportunity was too amazing to pass up. **

Block Out The Noise** :** Don't worry, I'll put Benio and Tamaki together in a chapter soon. As for Kyoya, he's evil and if anyone reading this story knew me in real life, they'd realize i'm almost exactly the same as Kyoya, therefore, he is normal to me ^^.

OHSHCLover : I'm still wondering where I'm going with this story. I apologize if it isn't to your expectations or anyone else's

The Goddess of Darkness: I will update as much as I can. I'm sorry for the wait.

Kasumi-kimi : Read the chapter and find out what happens to Haruhi. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you are enjoying it ^^

Haruhi sat in front of the mirror. The boys had put a long brown wig with straight bangs on Haruhi's head. She wore a long lavender colored dress and lavender heels to match. Tamaki barged into the room.

"Gentlemen, here you all are. What are you doing? The guests are waiting for, " Tamaki's face turned red as Haruhi stood up from the chair and turned to look at Tamaki. She walked over to the door like a robot.

"So what do you think?" Asked the twins in unison with grins on their faces.

"Wow! Haru-chan you look so cute!" Honey-sempai said squeezing his bunny.

"My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these damn shoes." She said walking out the door.

"Well good luck Haruhi!" The twins yelled.

"I can't believe, she's so pretty." Tamaki muttered. Haruhi opened the door where Tohru Suzushima was standing.

"You're the one who wrote this letter? You're different from what I imagined." He said with obvious shock on his face.

"Letter?" Haruhi gently took the letter out of his hand and her eyes widened at the contents of the letter.

"I'm in Love-love! From the first time I saw you, I was head over heels in love! It's like my heart is stuck in a never ending typhoon, all these feelings of love keep whipping around in my heart like the breaking waves! When the typhoon's rising water comes, I want to rendezvous with you on Noah's Ark. I do, I do!"**(Totally stolen from the English version**** xD)** Haruhi stared at the letter._ 'Who wrote such a stupid letter?'_ She thought for a moment._ 'I bet it was Kyoya-sempai and those damn twins.'_

"Excuse me?" Haruhi looked back up realizing she wasn't the only one in the room. "I'm sorry. I'm flattered by your letter, but I'm afraid I don't feel the same way. You see, another girl already has my heart." Haruhi tried to look disappointed.

"Oh, well I didn't realize you already had a girlfriend."

"Unfortunately, she's not my girlfriend. In fact, I don't think she knows I exist. She'd probably be happier with someone more self confident than me. That's why I decided I need to change. I want to see the world. Hopefully, become a better man. I know it's selfish, but I wonder if she'll wait for me." Haruhi looked at him blankly.

"Yeah, you're right. That is pretty selfish of you." He stared at her with a majorly shocked expression. "But, maybe she would wait. You'll never know if you don't tell her how you feel. You obviously have feelings for her, so why not tell her? I think once you decide to change, you've already begun your transformation." Tohru reached his hand out to Haruhi as the door opened. They turned around to see a very surprised Kanako standing in the doorway.

"Kanako." He whispered her name as his hand dropped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you two. I just," She looked down and started crying before she ran away. Tohru ran after her as Haruhi walked out the door and stood next to Tamaki.

"Looks like we just made matters worse." Haruhi said watching the two run.

"But, he did run after her." Said Tamaki also watching. _'It's their responsibility as elite members of the Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy'_ thought Haruhi with a smile. Tamaki and Haruhi walked back to where the dance was being held. Kyoya came up behind Haruhi.

"May I have this dance?" Haruhi turned around to see Kyoya with his hand held out. Haruhi placed her hand in his and followed him out to the dance floor. Some girls were staring at Haruhi and Kyoya. They were obviously trying to figure out who she was and how she knew the Hosts. Mori came over and pulled Haruhi out of Kyoya's arms and into his own to continue the dance.

"You look pretty Haruhi." He said with a small smile on his lips. She looked into his eyes and smiled back at him.

"Thank you Mori-sempai." She looked down with a blush crossing her cheeks. He kept spinning her, holding her with one hand and gently putting his other hand under her chin. He lifted her face so they were looking at each other. They were both blushing. The music stopped slowly and Mori twirled her around once more before kissing her hand and walking up the stairs to join the rest of the hosts.They announced Tohru Suzushima and Kanako Kasugazaki as the winners of the dance competition. Tamaki walked down the stairs and gently placed a kiss on Kanako's cheek. Kyoya announced that the dance was over and girls slowly made their way to the exit to get in their limos and go home. Mori looked around the room only to find Haruhi was no where in sight.

"Mitsukuni, have you seen Haruhi?" Honey looked around and couldn't find her either.

"Tama-chan! Haru-chan's missing!" Haruhi stumbled down the hallway. 'Where is the stupid bathroom?' Haruhi gripped her head. She turned around to see a blurry figure walking down the hall. She tried to walk towards him, only to feel herself falling. Arms went under her to catch her.

"Haruhi, you need to stay awake okay? Can you tell me your name?" Haruhi looked up into blurry grey eyes.

"Kyoya?" He smiled slightly.

"No, that's my name. Can you tell me yours? Or, can you tell me where you are?"

"Why do we need to go to the hospital? Is my dad okay?" Kyoya sighed.

"Your father is fine. Now, tell me your name."

"It's Haruhi Fujioka. You know my name." Kyoya carried Haruhi back to the ball room. Everyone heard Kyoya and Haruhi talking and turned around to see Haruhi in his arms.

"Mori-sempai, can you take her please? I'm going to call my driver and have him bring the limo here. We need to get Haruhi to the hospital. I think she may have a slight concussion due to Tamaki's idiocy yesterday in the hospital." Tamaki retreated to a dark corner.

"I didn't mean to." He whined. Mori carried Haruhi out to the front of the school, followed by the rest of the hosts. They all got in the limo, Haruhi sitting on Mori's lap. Every time Haruhi closed her eyes, she was shaken by a different host. They pulled up to the hospital where Haruhi's father was being held and was immediately put into an examination room. Kyoya signed her in while everyone sat patiently in the waiting room. The doctor came back out after about twenty minutes.

"Well, Mr. Ootori, your suspicions were correct. Haruhi has a small concussion." Tamaki went to a corner in the waiting room.

"Ignore him. He's just upset that he did this to Haruhi. Can we see her?" Asked Hikaru standing up. The doctor, about to answer turned around when he noticed Kyoya staring past him. Haruhi, changed back in her dress was walking towards them.

"Ms. Fujioka, you need to get back into your room. You have a slight concussion and shouldn't be walking until I say you can be released." Haruhi merely kept coming closer and stopped in front of Kyoya.

"Thanks for bringing me here. Can I go see my dad? I promised him I'd come back after the dance." Kyoya looked slightly surprised but nodded anyways.

"Mori-sempai, will you come with us. If Haruhi faints again, I don't want to be the one to carry her." Mori nodded.

"Kyo-chan, can I come too?" Honey asked with tears in his eyes.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Hikaru, Kaoru, make sure Tamaki stays here. Ranka requested that he not return." The twins looked ready to protest, then saw Tamaki already halfway to the elevator. They chased after him and grabbed him, pulling him back to the waiting room.

"No problem." They said together. Haruhi and the three hosts got into the elevator and slowly made their way up to Ranka's room.

"Yay! Haruhi, you did come back! Why do you like so pale Haruhi?" She looked to Kyoya, asking, with her eyes, for him to tell Ranka what happened.

"The blonde idiot you asked not to come back, for events related to yesterday, managed to give your 'precious' daughter a slight concussion." Ranka's smile fell and Honey crouched behind Mori as Ranka's eyes filled with anger.

"How dare that idiot not only harass, but also injure my Haruhi!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Screamed Tamaki running into the room. The twins ran in behind him.

"Sorry Kyoya, we tried to keep him back. He's pretty strong when he's determined." said Kaoru. Ranka got out of bed and punched Tamaki.

"How dare you hurt my little girl!" There was a knock on the door and everyone turned around as three girls walked into the room and stared, confused by the situation they had walked in on. Standing by the door of Ranka's room was Benio, Chizuru and Hinako.


	9. Jungle Pool SOS

**Thanks everyone for being so patient with me. I apologize if any grammar or spelling is off, I've been really tired. For being so patient, I'll make this chapter longer than the rest. I went to see J-lo and Enrique Iglesias in concert as a get well present from my bro. It was amazing so I didn't get to finish this chapter as soon as I wanted. I'll be taking the authors note down when this chapter goes up. So now I give you, Chapter 9.**

"What are you three doing here?" Haruhi asked while escaping the hug the twins had pulled her into.

"We heard from a nurse that Ranka had a bunch of visitors so I just knew my beautiful maiden would be here!" She wrapped an arm around Haruhi's waist. "But, who are all of these guys?" Haruhi pointed to each guy and said their names.

"They go to Ouran." Benio looked slightly mad.

"Filthy men. How dare you all act so familiar with my precious maiden!" Tamaki retreated to a dark corner of the room. Ranka stared at Benio, then looked over to Tamaki.

"Haruhi?" He pulled Haruhi away from Benio. "What the hell is with the friends you have? These two idiots are the exact same! Both of you think it's okay to touch my daughter with her own father in the room?" Haruhi pulled away from her father and ran into Mori. She looked up and blushed slightly.

"Sorry Mori-sempai." He mumbled something that sounded like "it's fine" and helped Haruhi regain her balance.

"Haru-chan, do you feel dizzy?" Honey asked with wide brown eyes staring at her.

"Don't worry Honey-sempai, I'm fine. Although, I probably should sit down." Tamaki stood up and pulled a chair out from under Hikaru and gave it to Haruhi.

"What the hell boss? I was sitting there" Kaoru laughed at Hikaru who was blushing from landing on his butt on the floor.

"My precious daughter needed a chair to sit, and since you shady twins are always harassing my daughter, I thought you wouldn't mind giving up your chair for her." Tamaki finished looking very proud of himself.

"I already have a father sempai. In fact, he's about to hit you again." Tamaki turned around in time to get a fist to his other cheek. Benio, Chizuru and Hinako all kneeled next to Haruhi.

"I don't understand why all these men claim to be your friends." Hinako whispered to Haruhi while staring at the hosts.

"They don't just claim to be my friends, they actually are my friends. I haven't known them long but, they're nice." The three girls stared at Haruhi while Haruhi stared at the Host club. A small smile appeared on her face. Benio stood up and kissed Haruhi's hand.

"We must go my precious maiden. We shall see you at school." Benio and the two other girls walked out of the room after saying goodbye to Ranka. A nurse came in and told Haruhi that she could take Ranka home today but, he needed to rest too.

"Hey, Haruhi?" Haruhi looked over to where Kyoya was putting his laptop in a case.

"Yeah, Kyoya-sempai?"

"Would you like to come with all of us to my family's artificial tropical water park?"

"Oh Haruhi, that sounds like so much fun. Don't worry Kyoya, she'll be there!" Haruhi stared at her dad.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Two arms snaked around her waist and neck.

"Even if you say no, we'll still kidnap you." Haruhi looked at Kaoru, eyes wide as he spoke.

"And besides, your dad says its fine, so you should come with us." Haruhi sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I'll come with you guys. When are we going?"

"Well tomorrow is Sunday, so I was thinking we could go then. We will pick you up tomorrow morning at 8 AM." Haruhi nodded and pushed her dad in the bathroom with some clothes and told him to get dressed. Ranka came out dressed as a guy and pulled Haruhi out of the room with his good arm.( Other arm is in a sling).

"Let's go Haruhi. I want to finally get out of here." Ranka dragged her out of the hospital and into a waiting taxi. It was a quiet ride home. When they got to the apartment, they both went to their rooms and fell asleep.

NEXT MORNING

Haruhi opened her eyes and saw six smiling faces staring at her. She looked down and saw she was still in her clothes from yesterday. Looking around, she saw that she was in a limo.

"What the hell you guys?" She glared at Kyoya.

"Well, I told you at 8 AM, we would be coming to get you. You were asleep so I had Mori-sempai carry you out to my limo. We will arrive at the park in about five minutes. In the girls changing room there will be bathing suits lined up for you to choose from." He looked outside, "Oh, my mistake, we are here." The limo came to a stop and all six guys jumped out of the car. Mori cradled Haruhi in his arms.

"Uh Mori-sempai, you can put me down now." He looked down at her and blushed slightly realizing that he was still holding her.

"Sorry, Haruhi." Haruhi's eyes widened. 'Did he just call me by my name?' She smiled slightly and walked in through the gates and headed straight for the girls changing room. Kyoya wasn't kidding when he said that there were bathing suits lined up. They filled the whole room.

"Ms. Fujiokaaaa" Haruhi turned around to see female twins in maids outfits. (**Okay, so I was talking to Block Out The Noise and we decided that what is soon to happen will just make the story much more interesting. Hope you all like it) **The maids made her try on fifteen different bathing suits before finally deciding she looked good enough for all the guys. Haruhi walked out and overheard the Hitachiin twins talking to each other.

"No, she's probably going to choose the one with ruffles. It will make her flat chest look bigger." Hikaru said.

"Yea that does make sense, although, she'd look really cute in the light blue one with the rose on the side." Kaoru said while smiling. They were arguing over which bathing suit would look best on Haruhi and her flat chest. Haruhi looked down at her chest. _'If only they knew the truth.'_ she sighed. _'Guess they're gonna know now. Stupid maids wouldn't let me keep the wrap on.'_ Haruhi pulled her towel tighter against her chest and walked out to where all six guys were waiting. She walked past them and made sure they couldn't see her front as she carefully placed her towel on one of the chairs. She stood up and turned around. All their mouths dropped and their faces turned red. Kyoya and Mori recovered quickly. There standing in front of them in a black bikini was Haruhi with large breasts.

"Good choice Haruhi." Kaoru said looking away. Hikaru nodded and looked away as well.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I kept it hidden from you guys. They are a pain to deal with so I use a wrap to flatten them."

"My question is, How the hell do you flatten them to look like you have nothing there at all?" Hikaru asked looking back at her. Haruhi shrugged and sat down in her chair. Kyoya smirked while glancing over at Haruhi._ 'Good choice indeed.'_ Kyoya thought to himself.

"This is a brand new theme park that my family, the Ootori group, runs. It's called the Tropical Aqua Garden."

"I don't understand, I thought the Ootori group ran hospitals, and that they're focused on the medical business, Kyoya-sempai."

"Yes, but my family likes to diversify and try different things. Besides, this place could be classified as a healing facility. It's therapeutic. Think of all the people who are over-worked who would just love a vacation in the south tropics. However, they may not be able to get the time off or they may not be able to afford it. Those people can now seek refuge here at this theme park and reduce their stress levels. The Ootori's main concern has always been for the well being of the general public." Haruhi looked at him. 'It sounds suspicious to me.' "The park doesn't officially open until next month, but the host club was given a special advance invitation." Haruhi looked around, the twins were splashing each other, Honey-sempai was on Mori's shoulders, Tamaki was running his fingers through his hair while sitting in a chair nearby and Kyoya was smiling as he looked at the park.

"Mmm, this is so relaxing." Tamaki took a sip of his drink and put a hand over his eyes. "We don't have to worry about keeping all of our guests entertained for once." Haruhi nodded in agreement.

"Haru-chan! Do you want to try some coconut juice with me? Or do you want a piece of the mango cake?" Honey asked while bouncing around Haruhi, smiling.

"Sure Honey-sempai."

"Haruhi! Want to check out the water slide with us?" Kaoru asked while his twin stood next to him eating a banana.

"Honestly, this is stupid. I'd rather be at home studying."

"So you aren't gonna swim?" Asked Hikaru

"Can you swim?" Asked Kaoru.

"Of course I can swim. This just isn't my idea of fun." Haruhi walked off and slowly entered the water. All the hosts were watching her. Mori got in the water with Honey. Haruhi sat there watching them.

"Haru-chan! Want to come swimming with us?" Honey asked swimming over to her in a pink floating ring with bunnies on it. (**idk what the things are called. Inner tubes? Something like that). **

"No thanks Honey-sempai. Wait, don't you know how to swim? Do you really need that float?" He shook his head.

"It just looks cuter this way!" He swam back to Mori.

"Yeah, I suppose the bunnies are pretty cute."

"No way! You got it all wrong." All the host looked to where a high powered rig came out of the ground. Haruhi stared in amazement as a girl in a black bikini with a fake tattoo going down her stomach sat in a chair on the motor.

"Who the hell is that?" Haruhi asked looking at all the hosts as they groaned.

"That is Renge Houshakuji. Our self proclaimed manager." Kyoya walked next to Haruhi.

"Listen boys, You obviously need help understanding Haninozuka's hidden motives. Look!" She pointed to where Honey was jumping into the water.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked looking bored.

"Think about what he said to you earlier." Haruhi thought. 'It just looks cuter this way!' Her mouth dropped slightly. "He's not being as sweet and innocent as you think."

"I agree. Try putting the word 'I' at the beginning of his sentence." Kyoya pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. 'It just looks cuter this way = I look cute!' Tamaki and the twins gasped.

"He planned that?" The twins asked.

"That's Haninozuka for you. He's a lot smarter than he looks." Renge said as the high powered motor went down and Renge disappeared.

"Hey look at this everybody!" Haruhi and the rest of the hosts looked to where Mori was swimming, with Honey on his back, against the current. "Even though we're swimming really fast, we never go further than where we are now!" Tamaki turned around to get water splashed in his face. Hikaru laughed while Kaoru pumped the water gun in his hand.

"Come on boss, play with us. If you get splashed in the face, you lose."

"No thanks, Why would I want to play a childish game like that?" Tamaki asked while wiping his face.

"Come on Haruhi, I think it's time we got married!" The twins said in unison.

"You shady twins better leave my precious daughter alone!" Tamaki said while pumping up a water gun. They started shooting each other while Haruhi made her way back over to her chair. She blushed when she looked up at Mori's bare chest.

"Thirsty?" She held out a drink for him. He smiled slightly at her.

"Thanks." Haruhi looked over at the wave pool where Honey was kicking his legs looking bored. Tamaki shot at the twins and slipped on a banana peel and went flying into a totem pole by the changing rooms. The lights glowed red and the wave pool went into full blast. Haruhi and Mori sat together talking about unimportant things when he dropped his glass and stood up. A huge wave carried Honey down the river that connected with the wave pool. Mori chased after Honey only to slip on another banana peel that was left on the ground. He went flying and fell.

"Mori-sempai!" Haruhi ran over to him and helped him sit up. "Are you okay?" He buried his face in his hands. He sighed.

"Mitsukuni." He whispered into his hands.

"Takashi?" He looked surprised when he heard Haruhi all him by his first name. "We'll find him, okay? He'll be fine." Mori nodded and stood up. Tamaki handed Haruhi a yellow sleeveless jacket **(hooded vest?)**. She put it on and put on a pair of plaid shorts. The sleeveless jacket was a few sizes too big but it hid her breasts and covered her up.

"Gentlemen, let's go find Honey-sempai!"

**I hope this chapter is long enough to make up for lost time. I obviously stole some lines from the episode and I'll continue with the story in the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so for this chapter, I listened to any song with the word guardian in it. It gave me inspiration. I'm currently out of the hospital. Not fully recovered, but, not sick to the point of needing a bunch of machines and doctors. Even better, My best friend in the whole world, Yasuhiro, who is moving to america from japan for university, asked me out and of course I said yes. I have an amazing Japanese boyfriend! Oh yeah, here's chapter 10 :)**

"That pool looks like the quickest way! CHARGE!" The hosts minus Kyoya, and Haruhi all ran in the direction Tamaki pointed only to stop by the large amount of alligators that were there. "Okay, so we can't use that pool, let's try this way next!" Tamaki pointed in another direction. More alligators.

"What the hell with all the alligators Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asked angrily while glaring at him.

"Those alligators belong to the park's animal exhibit. I guess it is kind of dangerous to let them run wild. I'll have to have a little chat with our designers. Thanks a lot you guys, I got a lot of data today." Kyoya closed his black book with his hosts smile on his lips. They all walked over to a map of the park.

"This is our current location, and we need to get here. I have a feeling that's where Honey-sempai ended up. It might be tough, because we'll have to make it through this jungle area in the southern block. Distance wise, we're talking about 800 meters." Kyoya pointed out all the locations on the map. They headed through the jungle only for it to start raining. They ran into a near by straw hut. Haruhi walked over to Mori.

"Hey Mori-sempai, it's gonna be alright. I'm sure Honey-sempai is safe. He's a lot tougher than you think he is and if he gets hungry, the trees are full of bananas." Mori gently placed his hand on Haruhi's head.

"You're right." Tamaki was in the background yelling about Mori trying to take his spot as 'daddy' while Kyoya informed his private police of his missing friend who looked like a young boy. Haruhi watched as Mori walked into the jungle on his own.

"Mori-sempai! You're going the wrong way. Honey-sempai was headed in the opposite direction." Mori shook his head.

"You're wrong, he went this way." He walked forward while Haruhi walked after him.

"At least let me come with you!" Haruhi ran to catch up and screamed at the snakes, bugs and murky water. Mori walked up to her and picked her up in his arms. She put her hand on his chest and blushed slightly. Mori continued through the jungle while holding Haruhi with one arm. Mori stopped and his eyes narrowed when the two were surrounded by police. He looked down, Haruhi, being dressed in baggy guys clothes, could be mistaken for a guy.

"Unhand the young boy, or we will take him from you by force." Said one officer.

"The target has been captured by a suspicious man." Said another officer. One of the officers grabbed Haruhi's arm and pulled. She cried out in pain and Mori spun, forcing the officer to let her go. He kicked the officer and sent him flying.

"The target is resisting. Be prepared to fire warning shots."

"Takashi! Haru-chan! Out of the way." Honey came in to their circle by vine and took out all the officers in no less than two minutes. Haruhi looked scared while Mori's face was blank. Honey stood up straight after tossing the last officer

"Picking on my friends is bad, got it?" A bunch of grumbles came from the officers on the ground.

"HARUHIIIII!" Tamaki came running and hugged her.

"It's hard to believe this is Honey-sempai's work. He must of really been holding back." The twins said while poking at two of the officers.

"Holding back?" Haruhi asked incredulously, while pinching Tamaki.

"The Haninozuka's are famous for their martial arts. Not only did they train the police and SDF forces, but, they've also worked with several over seas forces." Haruhi's mouth dropped.

"You're joking right?"

"No, actually Honey-sempai has been called the dread knot of the Haninozuka family. By the time he reached middle school, he had become the champion of both karate and judo." Kyoya informed her. Honey smiled at her.

"Mori sempai is no joke either, he won the national kendo tournament when he was only in middle school." The police force had recovered from Honey's attacks and were lined up and on their knees.

"We humbly apologize. I am a second generation student of the Ishizuka dojo. I had no idea that the small young man we'd be looking for was you, Haninozuka. My dojo will be so pleased to hear that I have come face to face with the great Haninozuka."

"Takashi, You did an amazing job of protecting Haru-chan." Honey patted his cousin on the head and Haruhi smiled at Mori. "I bet you were pretty lonely without me around huh?" Mori looked at Haruhi.

"I don't know if I'd say that." A small smile formed on his lips. Honey smiled in acknowledgment. He knew that Mori had feelings for Haruhi, and some way or another, he'd get them together. They hosts, and Haruhi, headed for the exit.

"Maybe tomorrow," Hikaru started.

"We could go to the beach." Kaoru finished. Tamaki smiled.

"You idiots, Haruhi wouldn't want to go to the beach. She'd rather study.

"Actually sempai, the beach sounds like fun. I may not be interested in this water park, but I do like the ocean. It would be nice to go to the beach." The twins smiled darkly while Tamaki grabbed his 'daughter's' hands.

"Mommy, set it up for us!" Tamaki yelled pointing at Kyoya.

"That will be fun right Takashi?" Honey said smiling while looking at Mori.

"Yeah." He also smiled while looking at Haruhi. 'It will be very fun. Who knows, maybe I can tell her how I feel.' He thought to himself.

**Skipping to the next day. They all go home and go to bed. All you need to know :)**

Haruhi opened her bag. She was at school and was packing up to go home from club activities.

"Goodbye, my precious maiden. We shall see you tomorrow, so until then, I bid you Adieu." Benio gave Haruhi a hug as she walked out with Chizuru and Hinako. Haruhi mumbled out a quick bye, then pulled out the note in her bag.

"_Haruhi, Come to the third music room after club activities are over for you. We have a little surprise for you. _

_Hikaru and Kaoru" _

Haruhi sighed as she walked to Ouran from Lobelia. She didn't realize that their clubs were still going on. She opened the doors of the third music room where she saw tons of girls mingling with the hosts.

"Haru-chan! What are you doing here?" Honey asked with cake on his face. Haruhi smiled and pulled a cloth out of her bag. She gently rubbed his face.

"Hikaru and Kaoru asked me to come after club activities were done at Lobelia. Haruhi suddenly became aware of all the stares she was receiving from the female guests in the room. Hikaru and Kaoru sauntered over to Haruhi and led her behind a door where more bathing suits were lined up.

"What is this for?" They stared at her.

"Don't you remember?" Hikaru asked.

"You said you wanted to go to the beach." Kaoru stated.

"We are going today, remember?" They asked together.

"Oh, was that today? Sorry, I can't. I have homework. Plus, Kyoya-sempai said he wanted to do an overnight at one of the host club member's beach house. We all have school tomorrow and I am not skipping. Tell him to reschedule to this weekend. I'll pick a bathing suit now, but, I'm not going to the beach today." They sighed.

"Fine, the beach was already scheduled for this weekend. We just wanted to see you try on bikinis." Haruhi glared at them. She walked through the rows of bikinis and pulled out a red one with a black bows on either sides on the bikini bottom.

"Good choice Haruhi!" They gave her a thumbs up and the three of them left the room.

"Guys, I have to go. I have homework and cleaning and shopping to do. I'll see you this weekend." The host club all said their goodbyes to Haruhi and one girl glared at Haruhi as she left. Tamaki was giving some random girl more attention than his own paying guests.

**Okay, can anyone guess who this jealous girl is? Next chapter is going to be about the beach of course. Give me some ides that will put Mori and Haruhi closer. If I like your idea, I'll put it in the story and make sure you are recognized for your help. BTW, If you have seen the english version of OHSHC and the english version of Soul Eater, you will realize, all the hosts, minus Kaoru's voices are in it. It made me so happy. Haha, just a bit of info for my readers. Sorry medication makes me a bit crazy. Also, The japanese voice actor of Haruhi and Hikaru are married in real life. So cute! Okay. Review. Let me know what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry, I've been super busy between moving, figuring out where I'm supposed to live, hospital visits and summer homework. So you all know what episode comes next and I hope you all enjoy my version of it. No way in hell am I letting Tamaki help Haruhi. Let me know what you think of this chapter. ^^ oh bye the way, this chapter is obviously set for the weekend of the beach :) in case you were wondering how it went from Monday to beach day. This one will be nice and long cuz I want to get it all done in one chapter :) It will be OOC for Mori. Don't get mad at me!**

_'How the hell do I keep managing to get into hugs with weird people?'_ Haruhi asked herself this as the Zuka club had their arms tightly around her. They were all mumbling angry about evil boys kidnapping and corrupting their poor, precious maiden.

"You guys, it's fine. Nothing happened at the park. They didn't 'corrupt' me and I agreed to go with them. How the hell did you find out that I went with them?" Benio, down on one knee and holding Haruhi's hand, told her a dramatic story of what could have been summed up with, 'I asked your father.' Haruhi remained quiet and went through the different motions Benio was spinning her into. After Benio finished her tale and released Haruhi, she went on a rampage about dirty men.

"Hinako, would you mind telling Benibara that I said 'see you tomorrow?' I have to go and I have a feeling she won't be done ranting for a little while." Hinako, hands folded under her chin with an admiring look focused on Benio, looked at Haruhi and nodded before going back to what she was doing. Haruhi said a quick bye to Chizuru and walked out of the club room and out of the school. She quickly made her way to Ouran where she met the hosts outside by a limo. The driver put Haruhi's bag in the trunk of the limo and got in. Haruhi sat next to Mori and Kyoya. Honey was on Mori's other side. The twins and Tamaki sat across from them. Tamaki complained about not getting to sit next to his 'precious daughter.' The twins teased him. Kyoya typed away on his laptop. Mori sat there quietly while Honey kicked his legs back and forth, playing with Usa-chan. Haruhi looked down at her hands and waited until they got to the beach. They were in the limo for a couple hours(**idk how long it took them to get to the beach but, oh well XD its in Okinawa...ik that much**) before they arrived at the beach. The limo came to a stop in front of the summer house/mansion they would be staying at for the weekend. Whoever Umehito Nekozawa is, his beach house is huge. They went inside and the twins tossed the bikini Haruhi had picked out, to her. She sighed and went to pick a room to stay at. She put on her bikini and put on brown shorts and a navy tee on. Haruhi kept the wrap on under her bikini and walked out of her room only to run into Mori.

"Oh, sorry Mori-sempai, I didn't know you were there." He looked down at her and frowned for a quick second.

"It's fine. I came to show you to the beach so you don't get lost." Haruhi smiled at him and gave him a quick "thank you" before walking behind him and down to the beach. Tamaki was sitting on a rock with some girl. There was a hug line waiting to sit with him. The twins were playing with the girls in a game of beach volleyball. Mori joined Honey for aerobics. (**what the hell were they doing in this episode? Aerobics? Idk for sure so i'll just say its aerobics lol.**) Kyoya was keeping track on Tamaki's customers and Haruhi was sitting on a towel under a beach umbrella.

"I'll be back Mitsukuni." Haruhi looked over at Mori as he walked over to her.

"You aren't going to swim?" Haruhi shook her head.

"I'd rather sit here. I might swim later. I don't really feel like walking around in a bikini with Tamaki and the twins watching me." She pointed to where they were the three hosts kept glancing over at her. Tamaki, the twins and Kyoya walked to a table near Haruhi and sat down.

"You know, if Haruhi gets into her bikini, they other girls will end up hating her because we're friends with her." Kaoru pointed out to them.

"That's no problem. An innocent girl such as Haruhi shouldn't be showing off so much skin anyways." In Tamaki's inner mind theater, he was walking on the beach during sunset with Haruhi.

"Is Tamaki okay?" A couple random girls were staring at him and poking him.

"Don't worry about him." said Hikaru.

"He gets like this sometimes." Kaoru said smiling. Haruhi got up from her towel and went for a walk down the beach where Honey was putting shellfish into a bucket. Mori was sitting on a rock behind him.

"Haru-chan! Wanna go Hell-fish hunting with me?" Haruhi's smile dropped. 'Does he mean shell-fish hunting?'

"Honey-sempai, I don't think you can find shell-fish at a beach like," She saw a bucket full of them and looked around only to see tons of crabs. "What the Hell! No Way!" Mori looked at Haruhi then climbed the rock he'd been sitting on. Kyoya was standing with the guys from the jungle park. He explained that thins was to make up for attacking Honey-sempai at his family's park. Honey joined his cousin where Kyoya's private police apologized to him personally. They looked back to see Haruhi smiling and yelling about how dinner would be amazing that night. Tamaki picked up a crab and walked over to Haruhi.

"Tell me, Haruhi. Isn't this crab, crabtivating?" (**Had to use this line. Tamaki is just too stupid that I had to put this in here.**) Haruhi smiled and nodded at him. Haruhi stood up as the girls and a couple of the hosts started freaking out over the centipede crawling on the crab. Haruhi picked it up and threw it over a rock.

"You know, Haruhi doesn't seem to be afraid of anything." Hikaru told his twin.

"She's a girl. She has to be afraid of something. Hey Boss!" Tamaki ran over to the twins.

"How would you," Kaoru started.

"Like to play a game?" Hikaru finished.

"It's called the 'Who can find out Haruhi's weakness' game." They said together.

"What are the rules?" Tamaki asked in a hurried tone.

"The deadline is sunset tomorrow. Whoever finds out her weakness first wins." They looked at Haruhi who was picking up more crabs and other shellfish. Kyoya walked over to the three hosts with a devious gleam in his eyes.

"How about we make this more interesting?" He pulled out pictures of Haruhi from middle school.

"Takashi and I wanna play too. Right Takashi?" Honey asked his cousin. He nodded quickly staring at the photos.

"Guess this means we are all participating."

**You've all seen the episode and you know what each guy does to try and scare her. So, Now I'm gonna get to the more interesting part. It's been boring till now so I hope you like my version of the rest of this episode hehe ^^. Mori and Honey already know she's scared of thunder and lightning but, they wanted to see if she was afraid of anything else. Or something? That's how it'll be in my story :D**

"I give up." Hikaru said sitting next to Kaoru on a stone wall.

"Yeah, me too. She's impossible to scare." They heard Tamaki laugh behind them.

"I found a bunch of rat snakes that I'm gonna scare her with."

"Anyone would think those are creepy. So it's not really a weakness." Hikaru told him.

"Wait, I thought there weren't any rat snakes in Okinawa."

**meanwhile with Haruhi.**

"Hey Haruhi! Look up here." Some of the girls Haruhi had become friends with were on a cliff and waving down to her.

"Be careful up there!" Haruhi yelled back at them. The three girls on top of the small cliff had disappeared further down the cliff to the point where Haruhi could no longer see them but, she could hear them.

"Hey, this is a private beach. You guys aren't allowed up here." Haruhi heard a guy answer the girl that had been speaking and ran up to the top of the cliff. She threw a bucket of shell-fish at one of the guys. (**Keep in mind that Haruhi is still dressed as a guy**)

"Weren't you jerks listening? Why don't you leave them alone?" The three girls knew Haruhi was a girl but, to the two guys, Haruhi was a guy. One of the girls ran down the cliff while Haruhi defended the other two girls. The girl found Mori first.

"Mori-sempai! It's Haruhi! She's in trouble. These two guys were harassing me and my friends and Haruhi came to save us but now she's in danger. You have to help!" Mori ran to where the girl pointed leaving Honey behind with the girl. Mori ran up the cliff in time to see Haruhi being pushed off and into the water. He ran past all of the people on the cliff and dove into the water behind her. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms while swimming his way to shore. The sun was setting in the background and Mori was carrying Haruhi bridal style. (**Princess style? Cradle? W/e) **He put her down so she was standing. The rest of the hosts came running to them. Haruhi took off her clothes so she was standing in her bikini and let Kyoya drape the white button-up shirt on her shoulders.

"Where are the guys that were harassing the other girls?" Mori asked.

"We took their id cards and respectfully asked them to leave." Kyoya told him. "And we sent the girls to their hotels along with bouquets. And I called a doctor." Haruhi finally spoke up.

"I'm fine you guys. I don't need a doctor." Mori kneeled down in front of Haruhi.

"What were you thinking? You know you aren't like me or Mitsukuni. What made you think you would stand a chance against two guys?" Mori asked her. Everyone was surprised to see him talking this much.

"It doesn't matter if they're boys and I'm a girl. I was there so I had to do something. There wasn't any time to really think." Haruhi was clearly getting angry. So was Mori.

"That's no excuse you idiot. Don't forget you're a girl!" The twins and Tamaki looked surprised. They'd never seen him so angry and they didn't expect him to snap at Haruhi.

"I'm sorry you had to come and save me Mori-sempai. I just don't understand why you're so mad at me. I don't think I did anything wrong!" Mori stood up and went silent again. His face went blank and he walked away from her. He stopped and turned around.

"Don't talk to me until you realize that you are wrong." They all followed behind him quietly. Haruhi went straight to her room until dinner was ready. She took a shower and removed the wrap, putting on a bra instead after her shower. She put on a light pink frilly dress that her dad had gotten her.

There was a knock on her door. She opened it to see Honey standing there with a big smile on his face.

"You look cute Haru-chan! Come on! Dinner's ready." He grabbed her hand and led her out to the dining room where there was delicious looking crab waiting on trays. She sat in between Mori and Kyoya. The awkward silence was killing everyone.

"Let's dig in Haru-chan!" Honey tried to say as happily as possible but only sounded slightly depressed. Everyone slowly started eating their crab.

"These crabs taste incrabable." (**hehehe I had to use this line to. Who doesnt love a couple of crab puns?**)

"Haven't you had enough Haruhi?" Haruhi stopped snapping crab legs and looked at him.

"I thought you weren't going to speak to me?" He stood up and walked out of the room. She put the crab leg down. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I do need to learn a way to protect myself." The twins stared at her.

"So Mori-sempai finally go to you huh? You really should learn something like martial arts but we won't force you. Besides, that's not the real issue here." They said together.

"To be honest, we were all worried about how reckless you acted." Hikaru told her. She looked confused.

"I don't understand. I didn't cause you guys any trouble or anything." The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

"That's not true Haru-chan. I think you should apologize to Takashi and everyone, kay? You made us all worry, especially Takashi. You should apologize to him the most." He smiled at her. Haruhi looked down.

"Guys. I'm really sorry for making you all worry." They pulled her into a hug. Haruhi turned pale and grabbed her stomach.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" The twins asked her.

"I'm not feeling so good." They pushed her into the nearest room and she ran to the bathroom. She lost all the crab she had devoured and wiped her mouth. 'Well that was a waste. And, I ran so fast I didn't get a chance to see who's room I ran into.' She thought to herself. She opened the door and saw a shirtless guy with black hair holding a towel.

"Oh I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to barge," The man interrupted.

"It's fine Haruhi, it's me Kyoya." She walked over to him.

"Senpai, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make everybody worry today."

"I wasn't particularly worried Haruhi. Although, I did have a hard time separating Hikaru and Kaoru from those two guys. They almost beat them half to death." He chuckled at the thought. "Then I had to send each girl a bouquet of flowers."

"I'll pay you back for the flowers somehow." She told him.

"Each bouquet cost 50,000 yen. Of course," He said turning off the lights. "You could always pay me back with your body." He grabbed her arm and threw her onto his bed. Her eyes were even bigger as he crawled on top of her and held her wrists. He stared into her eyes. He could feel himself moving his face closer to hers. He glanced back and forth from her eyes to her lips.

"You won't do it sempai." He stopped.

**Okay I'm evil I know. This chapter is over 2,000 words already and I'm exhausted. I realize I lied but, me leaving you here will just make you want to know what happens next right? Maybe? Thank you Block Out The Noise for helping me get ideas for this chapter and thanks to everyone else who gave me ideas. Amazing stuff in the next chapter to come. Review please :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so I realize it has been over a month since my last update and now I feel bad. So much crap is going on where I live, it is driving me crazy. Plus school and me getting sick...again. I will be editing some of my chapters and making them better and this chapter will be extra long. Thanks for being so patient. I know there are a lot of changes in the POV but, I think it helps to understand how everyone feels about the situation in this chapter. I also had a talk with an author of a story I read on an app on my phone and they gave me permission to use their story with Ouran since it fit perfectly. So, along with this story I will be starting a story called '_Loving in Time_'.**

"Who's to say I won't?" Haruhi's eyes went wider than they already were.

"There's nothing to gain." He froze. _'She's right. The only thing I would gain is a better chance to be with her. Oh well.'_ He continued to lean in only to be interrupted by a knocking on his bedroom door. He got off of Haruhi, unlocked the door and opened it to show Mori.

"Kyoya, have you seen Haruhi? I want to ta..." He looked past Kyoya and saw Haruhi, with her hair in a tangled mess, sitting on the bed with the crumpled sheets in the dark. He looked down to see a shirtless Kyoya holding a wet towel with a smirk on his face.

"She's on the bed if you want to talk to her. I'm assuming that's what you were going to say." Kyoya walked past Mori, his smirk becoming wider when he noticed both of Mori's hand were curled into tight fists, his knuckles going white. Mori walked in and closed the door behind him.

"What were you doing with Kyoya?" Mori asked her somewhat angry. You could tell he was close to losing it.

"We were talking about my actions earlier, If you must know." Mori sighed and sat on the bed next to her. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I want you to be careful around him. I see the way he looks at you." She gave him a defiant look.

"And I shouldn't be careful with you or the others? All of you are just as dangerous as him. Why do you care so much anyways Mori-sempai?" He looked down, his face red. He looked back up and cupped her face in his hands.

"I care so much because I..." She screamed as thunder rolled across the sky. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. Her grip tightened on his arm and shirt as she listened to his soothing words. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around both of them. He rocked her and sighed when he felt her breathing even out indicating that she had fallen asleep. He kissed the top of her head and gently lay her down. He pulled back the blankets on the other side and lay down next to her. Mori pulled Haruhi close to him and gently stroked her hair. It wasn't long before he was asleep next to her.

The next morning Haruhi opened her eyes and looked at a black wall. She looked up and realized Mori was in bed with her. 'What the hell? Why am I sleeping with Mori-sempai?' She pulled away from him and he woke up.

"Good morning Haruhi." She blushed and mumbled a quick good morning. The events of last night came rushing back in.

"Hey Mori-sempai, what was it you were going to say last night? Before I screamed?" This time he blushed.

"I wanted to let you know that I lo..."

"Haruhi! Are you in here!? Kyoya said you were in here. Do you know where Mori-sempai is? We haven't seen him since last night." Tamaki opened the door to see Haruhi and Mori lying in bed together.

"Good job Takashi!" Honey gave his cousin thumbs up.

"Mori-sempai! What were you doing to my precious daughter?" Mori looked at Haruhi. He looked into her eyes as he spoke.

"She's scared of thunder. I got to her first." Tamaki ran to Haruhi and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry daddy wasn't there to protect you last night." He rubbed his cheek against her hair.

"Sempai, how many times do I have to tell you, you are not my father." He retreated to his corner of woe to grow mushrooms. Haruhi got out of bed and walked past the host club and to the kitchen. They all followed except for the two senior hosts.

**Honey's POV**

"Did you tell her Takashi?" He asked his cousin. Takashi shook his head.

"I started to tell her last night but the storm started. This morning I tried telling her again but you all knocked. Today's our last day here. I'll tell her when we go back to the beach." He nodded, accepting Mori's answer and the two of them went downstairs to join the rest of the host cub for Haruhi's eggs, bacon and pancakes.

**Haruhi POV**

She watched as the two seniors sat down and met Mori's eyes. '_What was he trying to say? And why was Honey-sempai so happy to see me next to Mori-sempai?' _Haruhi sat down between Mori and Kyoya. Not that she'd ever notice, but, both of them were watching her out of the corner of their eyes. Both Mori and Kyoya sighed internally as they saw the passion in her eyes as she ate her breakfast, both wondering why she refused to look at them that way.

"We're going to the beach after breakfast, right?" They all said yes excitedly and ate as fast as they could to spend as much time at the beach as possible. As soon as breakfast was done, they all went to their rooms to get their bathing suits. Haruhi had just finished getting her bikini on when there was a knock on the door. She opened the door to see Honey. She let him in and they sat on the bed next to each other. Haruhi waited for him to speak and was a little scared by his quietness.

"Do you like any of the hosts Haru-chan?" He finally asked. She put a finger on her chin.

"Well I like you all. You have all been great friends to me." He sighed noticeably.

"No, Haru-chan. I mean do you love any of the hosts? Like more than a friend." Haruhi's eyes went wide. Then she thought for a minute.

"Well," She started, "You are all really nice guys but Kyoya-sempai and Mori-sempai kind of stand out the most. Mori-sempai and Kyoya-sempai are both rather mysterious and kind of quiet. Mori-sempai is definitely more protective than Kyoya-sempai, but Kyoya-sempai knows more about everything. They both have great qualities that make them great guys. The twins are too mischievous and Tamaki-sempai is too loud and annoying. Then there's you. You're always really happy and love sweets but, you are also great as a protector. No offense Honey-sempai but, I honestly can't see you in a romantic way. My top two would be Mori-sempai and Kyoya-sempai." Honey-sempai smiled happily.

"I love you Haru-chan but, more as a little sister than a love interest. I think you should give Takashi a chance. He cares about you a lot more than you'd think. So think about it. 'Kay?" She nodded and grabbed Honey's offered hand. The two of them left her room hand in hand. The rest of the hosts were waiting for them in the living room.

"Haruhi? Honey-sempai?" Asked the twins.

"Are you two dating?"Asked Tamaki. Honey and Haruhi looked down at their hands and let go.

"No we aren't. I was leading Haru-chan here so she wouldn't get lost."

"Mitsukuni." Honey looked into his cousin's eyes and nodded at the look in his eyes. They needed to talk.

**At the beach. Honey's and Mori's POV**

** "**Why didn't you tell me you and Haruhi were dating?" Mitsukuni's eyes went huge.

"No Takashi! We aren't dating. I went to her room to ask her about something and then I lead her to the living room where you all were. I promise!" Tears were in Mitsukuni's eyes and Takashi hugged his cousin.

"Don't worry, I believe you. What did you two talk about?" Mitsukuni looked away.

"About dating. You and Kyo-chan are at the top of her list of interest. All you have to do is beat out Kyo-chan and she's yours." Takashi nodded. '_Maybe I can make Haruhi mine.'_ Takashi thought while smiling at his small cousin.

**Haruhi POV**

"Everything okay with you and Honey-sempai?" She asked Mori as he walked over to her. He nodded and sat on the towel next to her under the umbrella.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night? No host club. Just you and me." She blushed slightly thinking about her conversation with Honey earlier.

"I'm sorry Mori-sempai. I can't. Kyoya-sempai asked me out while you and Honey-sempai were talking." His eyes grew wide.

"What about the night after? Can I take you out then?" She nodded.

"As long as we aren't out too late. It is a school night." He smiled and nodded.

**Kyoya's POV?! (sorry I don't believe I have done this pov yet)**

'_Damn you Mori-sempai. She's mine.' _Kyoya thought clenching his fists.

"What's wrong mon ami?" Tamaki asked noticing his glaring friend.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Tamaki looked in the direction Kyoya was staring. He got it immediately

"You love her too, don't you?" Kyoya went from being angry to being surprised and stared at Tamaki. "I can tell. She's smiling at Mori-sempai and she agreed to a date with him. You are jealous of him." '_I have never heard such words from this idiot. Am I becoming more like him? Am I clueless to my own feelings?' _

"I'll make her mine." Kyoya stated simply. Tamaki shook his head.

"In such a short time, this girl has affected us all. She can tell the twins apart, she can figure out what you are thinking, she can deal with me. She understands everything Mori-sempai says with his eyes and she understands Honey-sempai's need for cake and cute things. She gets us all on a deeper level than that of our clients or even each other. At the same time, this understanding, beautiful, kind girl, is the most clueless of any girl I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I love her, but, I will help you win her heart." Tamaki finished staring at Haruhi as she laughed with Mori and Honey. Kyoya stared in awe at his best friend. '_Such an idiot yet he says things like that to me?' _He smiled then turned his attention back to Haruhi.

**Hikaru and Kaoru**

"Kaoru, what does she see in him that she doesn't see in me or you?" Hikaru asked glaring where Haruhi, Mori and Honey sat together in the sand. They looked like a family. Haruhi and Mori the parents and Honey, their child.

"I don't know Hikaru. Kyoya loves her too though. She's something special. We all seem to have fallen for her. I never knew one girl could do this to us all. She will either bring us all closer or destroy us completely." Hikaru nodded in agreement.

"Promise me you won't leave me Kaoru?" Kaoru hugged Hikaru.

"Never." He whispered in Hikaru's ear. They pulled away and joined the rest of the group.

**Main POV**

Haruhi looked at all the guys. '_Mori-sempai and Kyoya-sempai are my top two for sure. I wonder where they'll take me.' _

"Haruhi, can we go for a walk?" Haruhi nodded to Mori as he grabbed her hand and helped her up. Everyone watched the two leave. Two people glaring, two staring at the people they support most and one jumping up and down with excitement.

"What did you wanna talk about sempai?" They hadn't talked at all until they were completely out of sight of the other hosts.

"The same thing I have wanted to tell you for a couple days now." They had stopped and Mori grabbed Haruhi's hands as he sat her down on a nearby rock. He stared into her eyes as he whispered the three words that made Haruhi's heart pound faster. "I love you." She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Haruhi? Are you okay?" She smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine sempai. I just need some time to think about how I feel." He nodded.

"Kyoya loves you as well. So while you are out with him tomorrow and me the night after, make sure you think about your options." Haruhi nodded while thinking about her and Honey-sempai's conversation. '_He really does care about me more than I had thought. Now, who should I choose?' _The whole time they were talking, they were unaware of the hidden audience behind the rocks.

**Tamaki's POV**

"I love you." I watched for Haruhi's reaction. Her mouth opened and she looked like she wanted to speak . Her cheeks were slightly pink. "Haruhi? Are you okay?" Mori-sempai had asked her. I saw her nod and she smiled so sweetly. She told him she needed time to think about what she wanted. I hoped that meant Kyoya would have a chance. I know Honey-sempai will be trying to convince her that Mori-sempai is for the best. I looked at my best friend. His knuckles and fingertips were turning white from the grip he had on the rock. _'How can I convince Haruhi that she'd be perfect with Kyoya? Wait! What did Mori say to Haruhi? Why is Mori-sempai's face so close to Haruhi's? And why is Haruhi leaning closer to him as well? What did I miss?'_

**Takashi's POV**

"I will give you all the time in the world but, just know that I have never loved someone the way that I have loved you. I hope you knowing this won't scare you away. I love you a lot Haruhi." She blushed even more.

"I think I might love you too. I don't know for sure though." I shook my head.

"Go on your date with Kyoya tomorrow and then decide. Don't pick me just because I confessed first." She nodded and stood up.

"Mori-sempai? Can you kiss me? I want to see if there's anything there." She smiled at my reaction. '_Did she really just ask me to kiss her? What do I do?' _I looked back at her when her warm hand rested on my cheek. She pulled my face closer to her and I willingly leaned in. Our lips were mere inches away from touching. We pulled away and stared at the tall blonde who was clearing his throat loudly.

"Hey, Haruhi, Mori-sempai. I wondered where you two had gone off to. The rest of the hosts were hoping you could maybe make us some lunch Haruhi." Mitsukuni jumped from behind the large rock.

"No I didn't! Tama-chan, you interrupted their moment." The rest of the hosts made themselves known.

"That was a stupid move Tono." Kaoru said smiling tightly. Hikaru nodded while glaring at Mori.

"But, I will admit that I am glad you stopped them from kissing." Hikaru said angrily. Haruhi stood stood in front of Hikaru and Tamaki with her hands on her hips.

"In all of your eavesdropping, did you not hear me ask Takashi to kiss me? Because you followed me, no lunch for any of you unless you order it or cook it yourselves." She grabbed Takashi's hand and pulled him back towards the house. Once in the house, she dragged him into a room that no one was using. She let go of his hand and sat on the bed sighing.

"Are you okay Haruhi?" She nodded.

"I wish they would let me talk to you in privacy. Can we continue?" She looked up at him and he nodded, crossing the short distance and cupped her face in his large hand. Takashi slowly pressed his lips to hers. He opened his eyes and looked into her open eyes. She slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He lifted her up and gasped against her mouth when she wrapped her legs around his waist. One of his arms wrapped around her waist while the other under her leg to hold her up. They turned around and he backed up until he sat on the bed. His eyes widened when she gently bit down on his bottom lip. He pulled away.

"Are you okay Haruhi?" Her face was red and she was breathing heavier than before but, she nodded.

"Thank you, Takashi." She smiled and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"What does this mean for us Haruhi?" She bit her lip looking down.

"I'm not really sure. I'll go out to dinner with Kyoya-sempai then we can go on our date the next day and I'll let you both know." He nodded as he hooked a finger under her chin and gave her one last quick kiss before leading her out of the room. They were both blushing and holding hands until they looked up to see the other hosts waiting with arms folded over their chests.


End file.
